Save Me From Myself
by Killer-In-The-Making
Summary: AU, Naruto is depressed and cuts himself, his life starts to get better but then gets even worse. Will this end in tragedy or will life get better?
1. Prologue

Hey readers! This is Save Me From Myself and anyone who's read this before I edited the chapters and shuffled them around I'm sorry for the confusion if there was any! :P I don't own Naruto if I did Gaara would shoot tomatoes out of his eyes...  
And the warnings should be in the next chapter so lets start!

_ April 17..._

_In a fairly large house in Konoha running and laughing could be heard throughout the day and night. Like now for example. A mother wearing a baggy red-orange shirt with a fox on it and purple yoga pants was happily shouting and driving her husband up the walls._

_"Minato the baby's kicking! Its kicking!" The hyperactive red haired women bounced around the living room and her 6 year old daughter followed her laughing._

_"Kushina, I know you're excited but calm down...Please you'll wake up Gaara, and you know its rare for him to fall asleep." Minato sighed, his wife was a wild one, as were his children. But he loved them anyway, but the youngest seemed to be an exception._

_"He'll be fine Mina, Temari you might have a little sister isn't that great?" Kushina smiled at her only daughter. They recently discovered that the hyper redhead was pregnant, and the family was happy to say the least. Especially the little girl wearing a bright blue shirt with a Japanese fan on it and forest green shorts._

_"Yep! Even if its a boy I'll love him/her as much as Kankuro and Gaara!" The blonde exclaimed proudly._

_"Good! Because I'd love all of you even if you were monsters with big sharp teeth and ugly mugs." Kushina said and made snapping motions with her hands at Temari, who laughed and ran around her._

_"Mommy! You woke Gaara up and he's crying!" A 5 year old boy wearing cat ears, a Batman T-shirt and black shorts came running down the stairs holding a crying 2 year old in his tiny arms._

_"Oh! I'm sorry Gaara, don't cry sweetie please, smile for me?" Kushina gave her toddler the puppy dog eyes and the younger redhead sniffled and giggled._

_"Mommy!" Baby Gaara stuck his arms out to his mommy, she complied and took him from Kankuro, the toddler played with her long hair and tugged on it._

_"Hey mom, when's our little sister/brother gonna be here?" Temari asked staring up at her_

_"I don't know, but I can't wait till he/she is born!" Kushina stated._

_"Be paitent you two, he/she will be here soon enough." Minato smiled at them._

_"I hope its a boy, then me, Gaara and 'im could gang up on Tema," Kankuro stated happily. "But I'd still try to do that if it was a girl."_

_"No fair! I'm out numbered!" Temari crossed her arms and pouted. "No matter what gender it is, me and it will prank you a lot."_

_"Hey! I help you with pranks, like the ones we've pulled on daddy!" Kushina said pretending to be offended, while Gaara giggled at his family's behavior._

_"Yes like the ones you've pulled on daddy," Minato grimaced remembering when they replaced his toothpaste with cement. He's lucky he's cheif of police so he could pay his rather expensive dental bill._

_"Mari! Kuro!" Gaara squirmed from his mother's arms he rolled next to his older siblings._

_Temari smiled at him, "Hi Gaara, are you excited about being a big brother?"_

_Gaara tilted his head to the side, his greens eyes filled with curiousity shined and he nodded vigorously, "Mhm mhmm!"_

_"That's great! And we can team up against Tema when your older too right?" Kankuro asked and he yelped when Temari pinched his ear and they started fighting. Gaara crawled out of the way and sat next to a playmat._

_"Knock it off you two! Ouch! You're going hit your little brother if you don't stop soon!" Minato tried to break them up but he was failing when Temari pushed Kankuro into the lego fort they made with their dad. And when Kankuro punched Temari in the stomach, it was obvious Minato wouldn't be able to stop them from ripping each others hair out. And Gaara fell on the playmat hiting his head on a stuffed raccoon when Minato accidentally pushed him down._

_"Both of you stop or no T.V or candy for a week!" The blonde warned and they froze up and seperated as fast as they could. "That's better."_

_"This will be your family baby, I hope you love it as much as I do, no matter how crazy it is." Kushina whispered and rubbed her stomach._

_June 21..._

_Minato and Kushina took their kids with them to see if baby-chan was okay, at first Temari didn't want to go, saying how she thinks its fine. Kushina said they had to make sure he/she's okay, and that she and Kanuro could see pictures of it with an ultra sound._

_"Daddy are we there yet? I don't feel good..." Kankuro groaned in his seat, he gets car sick really easily._

_"Actually were here now. Time to see Grandma everyone." Minato said grinning, even when Kushina hit him on the head. Kankuro threw open the door when it was parked, he jumped out of the SUV and tried to hug the parking lot._

_"Thank god. Mom can see how baby-chan is, maybe we can find out the gender, and go ho-AWUAH!" Kushina vomited next to the SUV and Minato patted her back as she threw up the few containments in her stomach._

_"Mommy!" "Are you okay?" "Why do you keep puking Mom?" Each kid had something to say, even though Gaara could only wave his arms and say 'mommy ou kay?' but he could still say something at least._

_"She's pregnant kids so she's bound to throw up," Minato said calming down the 'rugrats' their cousin Deidara deemed them 'rugrats' when Gaara was born._

_"Gak! Your dad's right guys now lets go inside and see grandma." Kushina smiled at them and took Gaara from his sponge bob car seat. The red haired woman's stomach was starting to puff out._

_After they went inside and waited for their doctor, (and relative) Tsunade showed up and smiled at her grandchildren, daughter and son-in-law._

_"Hello Kushina you wanted the ultra sound right? Come on lets get this over with so I can spoil and tease my grandchildren, and Minato of course." The blonde said and Kushina laughed. "...Those can't be my grandchildren their to cute and they're bigger then when I last saw them." Tsunade said jokingly and poked Kankuro._

_"Grandma!" Temari and Kankuro whined in unison._

_"Alright mom, but if Minato gets cranky he's waiting outside." She said to Minato who faked sadness and pouted. "And those are definitely my kids." The redhead pointed at them._

_"I know, I know, I'm just kidding. Anyways lets go see how your next baby is doing," Tsunade and Kushina left to take an ultra sound. After a few minutes of the older siblings talking hurriedly, the redhead and blonde came back holding some papers._

_"The baby's doing fine and its a hungry eater from what Kushina has told me." The doctor smiled and handed Minato the ultra sounds. "Congratulations."_

_"Minato Kushina I know you must be thrilled but I need to speak to you in private," Tsunade said seriously. Kushina blinked and slowly let go of the silent siblings._

_"Oh. You heard grandma kids wait out the door," Minato ordered them lightly and they left to see Shizune and Ton-ton._

_"Kushina you know how I gave you check up? Well I found some kind of virus in your uterus, this hasn't and wont effect your child luckily but unfortunately...You have a 94% chance of dying during child birth unless you get an abortion." Tsunade finished holding back tears. Either her grandson/daughter dies before it even lives or her daughter dies._

_Silence flooded the doctor's office until shaky sobs were heard from Kushina, she clutched her stomach tightly as if it would disappear if she let go._

_"Tsunade isn't there something, anything we could do to at least lower the percentage?" Minato asked trying to stay calm._

_"No. There isn't as far as I know." The older blonde said sadly. Another silence except for Kushina's sobs stayed in the room. When the redhead's sobs didn't quiet down Minato started sniffling but didn't cry._

_"Kushina...I think we have to get an abort-"_

_"Don't. Even. Finish. That sentence Minato!" Kushina cut him off surprising him._

_"I __**will**__ have my child and I __**will **__live mom I promise!" She said determined, she wouldn't get an abortion even if she might die, she wouldn't kill off her next kid._

_"Kushina! I don't want to do this either but you could die and-" Minato was cut off by Tsunade._

_"I admire your determination Kushina but this is to reckless even for you. And think about Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." She tried but the other female shook her head angrily._

_"NO mom, Minato I wont get an abortion, even if I considered it what would I tell the kids!? Huh!? I know 'oh I'm sorry guys but you wont ever see your sibling because we had to get rid of it' I wont do that!" She put her foot down and crossed her arms._

_After a lot of arguing Tsunade finally gave into her daughter and Minato didn't have a choice but to cave in._

_August 30..._

_"Even if Minato is mad at me for letting you live I don't care, I just hope you get along with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro," Kushina said looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was losing confidence that she would live after baby-chan is born but she wouldn't give up, she had to at least try to think she'll make it. If not for herself, then for Minato and their kids and her mother. __But still, there was a lingering feeling every time she looked at her bigger abdomen. If she did die, her present children would grow up without a mother, and her unborn baby would never know the joys of having a mom. And if she dies, what if her family hated her/him because he/she was born and she died._

_Kushina shook her head rapidly, she shouldn't think like that. _

_October 9..._

_"Mom what are you doing?" Temari stared at her mother, she was doing a handstand and she fell over on a few pillows._

_"Nothing really Temari, but I think your little sister/brother will be born this week," Kushina smiled weakly._

_"Really? That's great mom! How do you know that?" Temari was completely oblivious to the fact her mom might die from her baby sibling._

_"I just have a feeling Tema, where are Gaara and Kankuro?" The redhead asked and the blonde pointed at the stairs. "Gaara is sleeping in the nursery and Kankuro is outside with dad."_

_"That's nice why aren't you with them?" _

_"Because they're playing catch and I didn't want you to be alone mom!" The blonde replied and hugged Kushina, and she hugged back._

_"Thanks Temari! So if you wanna spend time with me, do you wanna make ramen with me?" Kushina smiled when the green-blue eyed girl nodded wildly and her four pigtails practically whipped the wind._

_"Great! Lets go..." Kushina said and Temari dragged her to the kitchen._

_'Maybe tomorrow, you're a boy aren't you baby?' Kushina thought and hugged her stomach with one arm._

_October 10..._

_"WAH WAH!"_

_"Its a boy!" Tsunade exclaimed and gave her newest grandson to Kushina._

_"Hah...A boy...Huh...I'm so happy mom..." Kushina said and looked at the tiny blonde in her arms._

_"What's his name?" Shizune asked looking at the endearing sight in front of her._

_"Na...ruto...*coughs* Uzu...GACK! ...maki..hah... Naruto Uzumaki..." Kushina smiled at Naruto._

_The heart rate machine started going crazy and Kushina coughed up blood while Naruto started sniffling at the noises. When things calmed down the heart machine stopped._

_Beep, beep, Beep, beeeeeeep..._

_"K-Kushina..." Minato chocked out._

_"WAH WAH HAH!"_

_Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to her newest and last child._

_She never got to see him open his blue eyes._

_She never got to see her other children again._

_She kept half of her promise._

_And she died while Naruto lived._

_..._

And that is the prequel like thing. This is why Minato hates Naruto when really its not his fault. Next chapter will not be like...this so don't worry no more prequel/flashback things for a while. Unless you want prequel/flashbacks, do you? :3


	2. The starting

Hi readers! Your all going to hate me after this aren't you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did well lets just say Kabuto would be in many bloody pieces...

Warnings: swearing, self harm, abuse, _possible_ suicide, bullying.

People's profiles. l  
v

**Naruto: Younger brother of Gaara, blames himself for his mom's death, is bullied, friends are: Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Deidara, and Sasori.**

**Gaara: Older brother of Naruto by 2 years, had to quit high school, knows Naruto is bullied, can have homicidal thoughts, friends with: Kiba, Sasori, Deidara, Ino, Matsuri, and Hidan.**

**Kiba: Naruto's best friend, has been dating Hinata since their first year of high school, practically lives with Naruto and Gaara, mortal enemies with: Sakura, Neji and Sasuke. **

**Ino: Gaara, Naruto, Temari and Kankuro's cousin, younger sister of Deidara, used to be best friends with Sakura, works in a flower shop, has a crush on...(either Chouji or Shika I can't decide)**

**Deidara: works at a bar called Akatsuki, loves art and explosions, Ino's older brother, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's cousin, wants to rip out Itachi's spine, has been dating Sasori for 3 years.**

**Temari and Kankuro: Gaara and Naruto's older siblings, they live in Suna, both are attending Scorpion-Uni a university in Suna, they send money and visit their otouto's as much as they can. **

**!TO THE STORY!**

No ones POV:

_'Its your fault Kushina's dead!'_

_'What did I do?'_

_'I swear everyone would be better off with him dead.'_

_'What did I do!?'_

_'He's a freak, he's always getting in trouble they should just expel him.'_

_'Please, tell me what I did...'_

_'Dobe, I could care less if something happened to you...'_

_'To make you all hate me...'_

Naruto awoke to something pawing at his back, he lazily turned on his side to see Kyuubi staring up at him with narrow red eyes. Naruto looked at his alarm clock and noticed he only had 10 minutes to go to hell-Konoha high.

Naruto blinked 1, 2, 3. "GAAARRRRRAAAAAAA!" The blonde yelled and jumped off his bed forgetting about his injuries and almost hitting Kyuubi "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"Naruto was currently running around his room while trying to change into a blue long sleeve shirt, a orange sweater, and black jeans without tripping. During the chaos Shukaku came in and watched the human and fox.

After about 5 minutes of wrestling with his sweater, he ran down the hall (with Kyuubi and Shukaku following) only to see a annoyed red head sitting at the table,looking at a list of job interviews.

"Oh hi Naruto I thought you'd end up skipping today," Gaara looked up from the list to face his brother._'Well I guess I should have woken him up, meh he's awake now though,' _the insomniac thought

Naruto's POV:

Okay so maybe I don't want to go to Hell-I mean Konoha high but if I don't then Kiba and Shikamaru will come over to see if I'm okay or dead, yeah they're er...worried? Anyway my brother Gaara is 17 he should be in his last year of high school but he dropped out because he needed to get a job to pay for the bills, food, etc I'll work at the ramen shop to help out and my teacher Iruka helps us pay for bills when we don't have enough money.

We live in a decent apartment, it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and the kitchen/living room. (All the walls are either light blue or snowy white)The kitchen part has a stove, a sink, a barley working fridge, and a table with 3 chairs, (the third one is Kiba's, he even took my old house key) the living room part had a old black couch, a crappy T.V, a wii, and a red purple dog bed we found for Kyuubi and Shukaku.

"Well as much as I'd _love _to I can't," I said okay mind audience I did_** not**_ pout understand? Good! I picked up my red orange bag and. "Besides Kiba's probably going to run here if I don't go." I said, accidentally hitting my arm on the table.

_'Damn I should re-bandage my arm soon, maybe at school,' _I thought, holding my wrist.

Gaara stared at me for a second until he sighed " Naruto," oh no I'm going to be lectured aren't. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" It sounded more of a statement then a question.

_'Plenty of things, I'm being 'bullied' by my ex best friend and his new friends, almost everyone at school treats me like a demon or something, oh and I have a dulling razor under my pillow, why?' _I thought sadly no I don't feel self pity its more like self hatred but instead of saying any of that I said:

"No, why Gaara?"

It looked like Gaara stopped himself from frowning. Weird.

"No reason I was only wondering, by the way your going to get lectured if you don't run," he pointed at the clock. 8:57 a.m, I panicked and started running towards the door.

"SHIT bye Gaara, bye Kyuubi, bye Shukaku!" I ran out the door mentally preparing myself for whatever verbal or phsyical abuse I'd get today.

Gaara's POV:

I watched my little brother run out the door and I noticed he actually left a trail of dust.

I looked at Kyuubi "The idiot probably forgot his key again," Kyuubi gave me a '_you should have told him to get it' _look. I twitched "Do you really think he'd lise-why am I talking to you?" Kyuubi just hrred and smirked yes mind audience he smirks, damn fox.

Kyuubi went over to Shukaku and they started...talking in hrrs. Kyuubi and Shukaku then jumped on the other chairs, and stared at me. (more like mocked me)

Okay mind audience let me explain how Naruto and I have a red eyed fox and golden eyed raccoon living with us. About 8 years ago Temari and Kankuro took me and Naruto to a park- Kankuro and Temari still lived with us at the time. Anyway we were at the jungle gym when we noticed 2 pairs of eyes watching us from the bottom of the tree house. We went over and found Kyuubi and Shukaku they both looked like they were starving so we ended up taking them home, feeding them and the next day they were already apart of the family.

Well mostly because Kyuubi and Shukaku became attached to me and Naruto. But I have no idea how the've lived for so long.

During my reminiscing of a fox, raccoon and a little brother, I ended up thinking back to an earlier argument I had with the blonde.

_"The only thing that's wrong Gaara is me failing math, quit worrying, okay?"_

_"You can't possibly expect me to believe that Naruto!"_

_"Well its true!"_

_"I know your lying!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Really? You come home covered in bruises and sometimes cuts, that sake loving hag of a principal has called so many times I have her on speed dial, Kiba and Ino say your getting beaten to a fucking pulp Naruto!"_

_"GAH! It-Its not that bad Gaara!"_

_"If it happens constantly it is!"_

_"What do you know!? Its not like your even there!"_

That really stung. Around this point I stayed at Sasori's house and Naruto stayed at Kiba's for the rest of the day and night, I have no idea what the 'pets' were doing.

I turned my attention back to the job interviews. I looked at two of them-one to work as a part time helper at Konoha high, the other one was a cashier at Hot Topic.

_'No, why Gaara?"_

Those 3 little words echoed in my head.

I sighed. I can't focus right now _'Naruto you really are a blonde if you think I don't know somethings wrong," _I thought _'why wont he let me help him?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

And done! Okay I know not much happened in this chapter, but this is the prologue. Poor Naruto I don't like writing him out to be depressed.

Meh I really hope you guys don't hate me and want to rip one of my kidneys out and eat it in front of me...did I really just type that? O_o I can't believe I'm actually writing this, but can you tell me where Gaara should work, at Hot Topic or at Konoha high? Should I even continue this?

Well please leave a review it helps give me motivation~


	3. News

I'm baaaaack~ Wow I wasn't expecting people to like this at all. Congrats you somehoe shocked me. Oh well its nice to have support, right? :3

Warnings: The same as last time!

Disclaimer: Sasuke would be bitch slapped by Sakura if I owned Naruto...

TO THE STORY!

Naruto's POV:

I made it to school and I met up with Kiba before we came so everything was okay. I most of my classes with Kiba and Hinata, but they're were a lot of assholes in my classes too. Like Neji or Sasuke.

I really wouldn't have bothered coming today but then I'd get a visit from dog breath and Shika.

"-uto, Naruto! ...Fox face!"

"What dog breath?" I looked at Kiba, he was pouting and he waved his arms frantically, we were in our home room and people were giving us dirty looks again. We were used to this by now, Me because I'm the school freak and Kiba and anyone who's our friend is an outcast.

I think this is my favorite class because our teacher Kakashi-sensei is always 20 minutes late and he wears a mask and keeps his bangs covering his left eye.

"These bastards are acting like we're deaf, again. Seriously they need to get a new hobby." The dog lover grunted I laughed, "Yeah? Well their just jealous because they're not as awesome as us!" I smiled, did I like this treatment? No. Could I do anything about it other then pretend to be happy-go-lucky? If so please tell me.

Kiba smiled and slung his arm around my shoulder, "Ha your right they probably want to know how we can be so badass and not blow up this damn high school."

"How troublesome I could here you from the gates," Shikamaru walked up to us I'll never know how someone so lazy can be such a genius. "Hey Shika!" Kiba and I greeted,

"Arf!" Oh yeah Kiba brings his puppy Akamaru everywhere, school, parks, theme parks you name. Suprisingly no ones ever caught Kiba with Aka at school.

"Quiet bud. You don't want them to hear you, do you?" Kiba looked at Akamaru dead in the eye, his puppy just barked and went back in Kiba's bag.

"How is it no one has ever noticed there's a dog here?" Shikamaru questioned, "No idea." I replied, Kiba put his other arm around Shika's shoulder and used me and him for arm rests.

"Hey find a new arm rest dog boy," I said and went to my desk, it was next to the window and the person next to my desk is Hinata. She's a nice girl and my friend, she blushes and stutters a lot, but she's trying not to stutter as much. Speak of the girl she coming up to us.

"H-hi Kiba-kun, N-Naruto-k-kun, Sh-hika-kun." She stuttered.

"Hey Hina!" Kiba smiled and hugged the blushing darkbluenette.

After a while of talking and laughing, Kakashi-sensei came in...early? Well earlier then usual.

"Sensei, your early...What's the occasion?" A girl named Sakura asked, I used to like her, but then I realised how much of a bitch she is. And she hurt my cousin Ino and insults and hits me on the head a lot.

"What? Can't a teacher come early to see his or her students?" He asked innocently, he's dating Iruka-sensei when I found out I threatend to beat Kakashi-sensei into the ground if he hurt Iruka-sensei.

"If its you then no." I muttered, but he heard me.

"Naruto I'm hurt you think I wouldn't want to see my students," he mocked in pain.

"Anyway today we-" I zoned out and started thinking about what I was doing with my life.

_'Teh, its more like I'm breathing but not living,'_ I thought looking out the window.

I've been cutting myself for a year and a half, Gaara and Kiba almost found out numberous of times I think Shikmaru might know. Gaara and I are abused by our dad, Minato.(1) He blames me for my mom's death and I do too. She died giving birth to me, she was sick and weak when I was born so I guess she couldn't handle having a fourth kid. Gaara is abused because he was the third born and 'dad' always thought he was a monster.

He comes to the our apartment every two months, he comes home drunk and beats me and Gaara, thats why he has homicial thoughts and another reason for why I cut.

When I think of the reasons for why I should live I can't find any, no I shouldn't say that some people would miss me like my siblings and friends, I bet the school would too, their favorite punching bag suddenly gone.

_'Who would miss you? Your a freak of nature, a fuck up!'_ I heard a voice in my head say, I frowned.

I took out my razor from my pocket from under my desk, I wasn't about to cut in class, just scratch a little. No one will see anyway.

"Naruto do you know the answer to this?"

I was brought put of thoughts when I heard my lazy teacher, everyone was looking at me expectingly, I looked at the board and so the question.

_'Shit.'_

"No." I said bluntly, I heard a few snickers from a few students. What? Did I say something funny? Whatever, I put the razor blade back in my pocket. I felt eyes on my back and looked behind me, I saw Shikamaru asleep on his desk and Shino was reading a book about insects. I guess I imagined it.

I took out my sketch book that Deidara gave me when I was 12, it was filled with drawings like foxes, monsters, Kiba and Hinata, Kyuubi and Shukaku, and a ramen bowl. I was working on drawing a picture of my mom or what Temari described her to look like, I'm almost done it too. I liked drawing a lot, getting to create your own image and be creative is fun for me, but not as fun as pranks and video games of course!

_RING!_

I did nothing for 45 minutes and Kakashi-sensei wont care he never even gives us homework, he just asks us questions. I went out of the classroom with my stuff, after saying bye to Shika, Hinata and Kiba. I was going to art class now which I shared with Ino and this dick Sai.

I was about to go in the classroom when I was shoved on the ground, and my sketch book was ripped away from me.

"Ow what the hell..." I said and saw Kabuto and Tayuya holding my sketch book, they only hurt me because its fun to them. Damn sadistc bastards.

"Oh Kabuto look, blondie here draws little pictures," Tayuya smirked looking through my drawings, I glared.

"Give it back!" I tried to grab it, but Kabuto shoved me into a locker and took the book from the redhead.

"You mean this?" He asked smirking, he took out a liter and burned it. "Catch." He threw it at me.

I caught it, trying to put out the fire, burned my hand and after 7 minutes the book was singed and you couldn't even tell what any of the drawings were anymore. I looked through the remaining pages carfully so they wouldn't rip anymore, I saw a half finished drawing that was supposed to be a women with long red hair and happy blue eyes, who was standing next to a cherry blossem tree. But now it was burned and black.

"Mom..." I whispered lightly touching the paper. I decided to skip art class and go to the roof, I knew Ino would text me later but I didn't care, I went up the stairs and stared at the sky. I know cloud watching is more of Shikamaru's thing but I was in a daze.

I grabbed my razor blade and held it near my face. I was going to cut my wrist. I rolled up my sleeve and pressed the razor against my wrist.

"I new you were cutting," I heard a voice say behind me.

I yelped and drew back the blade. "Sh-Shika?" I turned around and faced him, I expected to see dissapointment or something but he looked concered and hurt.

"Naruto," he started "Why are you cutting yourself?"

"I," I paused I could tell Shikamaru everything, get Gaara and I away from Minato, stop cutting but I couldn't. I bit lip and gave him a pleading look "Please, please don't tell Gaara or anyone else, Shika." I didn't want to be a burden.

Shikamaru looked deep in thought like he was thinking about the outcomes if he said yes or no. He looked back at me "I...wont tell anyone, if people here found out it would make things worse for you, but I wont tell Gaara if you tell him yourself or stop hurting yourself."

I almost hugged him, but I thought about what he said. I couldn't tell Gaara but I could try to stop cutting a little at least. "Okay," I gave in, he held out his hand and hesitated but dropped the blade in his hand.

"So will you tell Gaara?" He asked putting the razor away, I shaked my head. "No, but I'll try to stop hurting myself."

"He'll find out sooner or later, you know." He said, I knew he was right Gaara was smart, he'd figure it out.

I smiled weakly, "I don't want to be a burden." he shook his head "Your not a burden your siblings and cousins cares, I care, Kiba, Hinata, and Lee care enough to help you." I wanted to believe him, but something kept me from doing so.

"Thanks Shikamaru," I pulled my sleeve back down, I still had to change the bandages on my other arm later and I can't right now.

"Your troublesome, I should tell Gaara but I said I wouldn't, I'm gonna go get rid of the razor blade now. Ja ne." He yawned and walked down the stairs.

The rest of the day was uneventful, expect in PE when Menma and I were pelted with dodge balls I walked home with Kiba since we live right in the same apartment building, he's lucky the apartment allows pets.

"Man Chouji can eat huh Naruto? I actually thought he was gonna beat you in your ramen eating contest," Kiba said letting Akamaru ride on his head.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't let him beat me! Its logic, for ramen at least." I scratched my head, if I lost my food pride would have gone up in flames.

"Right. If foxy here lost in a ramen eating contest, penguiens would fly." Kiba said sacasticly and Akamau wagged his tail and barked.

"Meeh." I lightly punched him in the shoulder and we wee at my door. "See ya dog beath," I grinned and took out my key, unlocking the door making it creak.

"See ya later fox face," he said and left to go to his apartment.

"I'm home!" I shouted and locked the door behind me.

"Hi Naruto," Gaara shouted back,

I put my bag on the ground and scratched Kyuubi and Shukaku behind their ears. I left them in the living/kitchen room and went to Gaara's room. His room has a bed, dresser, a few posters, and a box full of things in it. Not much but it was enough for him, but I'm pretty sure he keeps a knife in his pillow incase someone breaks in or if dad tries to kill us.

"What happened to you?" He asked scanning me for any injuries I had. I got a black eye, and a few bruises from dodge ball they threw hard, but I threw harder.

"Dodgeball turned into war," I answered poking him, silently telling him 'I don't have one broken bones so quit worrying'.

"Ah, oh I'm going to apply at Hot Topic later," he said.

"Really? Awesome! And here I thought you'd mope about losing your job as a tattoo artist," I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me but played along. "I was planning on moping but then I remebered that I live with a hyper ball of sunshine that would be trying to cheer me up."

I chuckled at that. I would try to cheer him up. "I'm gonna go in my room now," I lefted and when I went to my room I took the other razor blade from the pillow, I had two choices, cut or put down the blade. I chose the latter.

**Four hours later...**

No POV:

Naruto and Gaara were watching Black Butler on the T.V when a breaking new came up.

"Aw what is it?" Naruto pouted, he like this episode.

"Lets see," Gaara watched as a newsreporter came up in front of a small house.

_"The neighbours next door reported a suicide today at 4:15 pm today,"_

"Suicide?" Naruto stared at the screen.

_"The resident was a girl with short purple hair and black eyes her name was Akira Mauto, she was bullied to the point of commiting suicide. Her parents said she never should signs of depression or suicidal thoughts, and that they're going to the morgue in a week from now-"_

"Poor girl," Naruto looked at the picture of a hanged teenager with sympathy. Gaara nodded next to him, "its sad when someone is pushed to the breaking point and they end they're own life."

_'I wonder what would happen if I?- No go away bad thoughts.' _Naruto thought, looking everywhere but at the T.V.

...

Chapter 2 is here! (1) Okay Minato is no where near a bad guy, he was a good hokage and if he lived he probably would've made a great dad. :)

Will Naruto stop cutting like he said he'd try or will he continue cutting? Will I make Bad!Minato make appearance soon? Maybe readers, maybe.

Please leave a review, it gives me motivation~


	4. Getting better?

Sorry for the wait but I have another fic I'm working on, Freedom for The Insane, so I'm sure we've established I'm a total idiot for writing two fanfics at once. -_-

Naruto: I'm depressed...

Me: Sorry Naruto, but things will get better I swear! Maybe.

Me: Alright we know I will never own Naruto and the warnings are the same.  
Gaara: You forgot to say you did a two week time skip because you had ideas a lot after chapter 2 but had none for right after it, right?  
Me: I didn't forget I just...shut up...

Naruto's POV:

Its been two weeks since that suicide report on T.V people have been treating me and KIba different, not bad but nicer, maybe? No. They still avoid us but not as much and people haven't been doing anything considered 'cruel' as much. Its the weekend and I'm at a McDonalds with Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru. Dog breath and lazy-ass literally dragged me out of the apartment and Gaara just watched with Kyuu and Shuka.

We've been waiting for Hinata and Ino for a while now," Kiba mentioned, eating his hamburger at the same time.

"Yeah I know," I groaned I haven't cut since Monday so near a week since I cut. I think Shika's mom forced her son to wear his clothes today, well these ones. He's wearing a pink button up shirt and gray jeans with a few sparkles on the left leg. That's what he gets for checking me over for cuts.

Hiding my cuts from Shikamaru is hard, but at least he can't look at my ankles. I almost cut my Achilles heel on Monday so its been a bitch when Gai-sensei makes us run 10 laps around the whole school for gym. And that's half of the reason why I haven't cut since then, even though it's already almost completely healed.

"-If we do that Hinata will feel bad and Ino will nag and nag at us and maybe hit me," Kiba slumped in his seat, getting a little mustard on his blue shirt.

"And it would be very unyouthful if we did that Kiba!" Lee said and did a fist pump, as always he's wearing green spandex.

"...What?" I asked dumbfounded, Shikamaru sighed. "He talked about ditching Hinata and Ino before they even get here. Troublesome dog."

"What! Dog breath, Hinata's your girlfriend and our friend and I grew up with Ino, my cousin. She'll be freaking pissed and hit you more then Sakura hit me." I warned, I didn't want my best dog-like friend in the hospital.

"Yeah yeah." The dog lover waved lazily. "I know and I don't wanna hurt Hina's feeling, besides though, I have a feeling its Ino's fault with her rambling on and on about girl things, like boys, or fashion or-"

Kiba was cut off by a milkshake being dumped on his head by an angry blonde in a light blue tank top and white shorts.

"Shut. UP! Kiba, because next time it might scalding coffee," Ino warned, as Kiba cursed and pulled at his now wet and sticky shirt.

"H-hello Shikamaru-kun, Nar-ruto-kun, Kiba-kun." Hinata greeted with a tiny wave, she was wearing a yellow T-shirt and dark blue shorts. "Hi Akamaru, I-Ino-chan I don't think y-you needed to drop your m-milkshake o-on Kiba-k-kun's h-head." Akamaru jumped from Kiba to Hinata in an instant.

"Akamaru you traitor... But hi Hina!" Kiba brightened.

"Like master like dog." I muttered, Ino must have heard me and started snickering.

"Ha, and Hinata did you really want to stand there hearing your boyfriend of a mutt nag about me, right in front of us?" Ino asked smiling, Hinata giggled and shook her head.

"What a drag, lets just go to the mall or something," our sloth of a friend said. "Yes! Let us go to the youthful mall my youthful friends!" Lee said excitedly and dragged us away from the table to the mall.

We went to the mall after and just walked around, talked, and bought some things for four hours. I left at 4:18 and I'm currently walking to my apartment, I would have stayed with Lee and Ino but this is my revenge on Ino for laughing at me when I fell up the escalators. She's nice, but she can be a pure sadist.

I looked around the street and grimaced. In hinesight I should have taken a taxi, my apartment is in a bad neighborhood-it has drug addicts/drug dealers in it, homeless people, people will steal from you if you don't have three good locks on your doors, and the occasional murderer.

When I got to the apartment the door was unlocked, I felt my heart drop. If the door's ever unlocked it either means dad's home, someone broke in, or Deidara and Sasori are visiting.

Hoping it was the last option, I walked in and sure enough: Sasori, Deidara and Gaara were at the table, talking about Akatsuki, its a club Sasori and Deidara have been working at, they all had coffee with them so Sasori probably got Tim hortens. Deidara and Sasori are probably going to Akatsuki later since their wearing the uniforms.

I never under stood Akatsuki's uniforms: they were black shirts with red clouds on it, nail polish, (even for the guys) rings, and black skinny jeans. If there are any contests for 'Strangest Clubs' it would be in the top 3 to say the least.

"Hey," I waved and they looked at me and waved back, well Gaara and Sasori did but Deidara jumped up and looked me up and down and pulled me in a bear hug.

"Heyo Naruto!" He smiled and let go of me, "How's life?"

I smiled back, my cousin is _weird_ when he's hyper-it must be a family thing. "Hey Deidara! And life's the same as always."

He smiled faltered a little. "So I assume schoolwork is a bitch and the school is hell?" I nodded, he glared out the window in Konoha high's direction. "Anyways danna, there's not art at Akatsuki! Sure it has the lights and colors but its _bland_!"

"You just want to put a fire pit in the club, which by the way _wont_ be happening," Sasori stated and the lovebirds started arguing.

I just sneaked away to my room and locked the door, Temari and Kankuro wont be able to come 'home' until winter break, Gaara's been busy with probation at Hot Topic and its driving him crazy, if he commits homicide I wont be surprised. It was bound to happen.

_'I should have just stayed with Kiba, at least we could have gone somewhere like the video game store..'_

I went to my homework pile, I had a book report on the book, not movie, Orphan due next Friday and I was half done-the book. Ignoring my homework, I pushed up my right red sleeve and I took my new razor out from the pillow. I had to buy a new one because the old one became to dull. I held it to my wrist and started thinking.

_'Should I really do this? I mean things are starting to get better so maybe I shouldn't...'_

_**'Are you kidding? You're a worthless outcast! Society would be better off with another freak disappearing. No one would care if you lived or died!'**_

I sighed. Even when no one was doing anything I still felt this way, worse then dirt. And when I tried ignoring that voice in my head or my own thoughts, they came back even worse. I brought the blade down on my wrist, I felt like I was in a haze I couldn't even feel the pain this time, just a numb sense of nothing. I cut my wrist side to side and watched the blood slowly seep out of my fresh wounds.

I cleaned the razor off with my sleeve and when it wasn't as bloodied I put the blade back in my pillow.

"Shit." I breathed, I cut a little to deep and I started feeling light-headed, I looked down at my arm and it was worse then I thought it was. My wrist was still bleeding only more heavily and my arm was going numb.

I clutched my arm and I fell on my bed. I didn't feel like getting up or getting the gauze in my dresser, I just laid there motionless. I figured I was going to pass out soon and in case Gaara picked the lock again I hid my bleeding limb under my pillow.

I don't know when but I passed out, but when I woke up the first thing I noticed was that it was dark and I was cold, and my arm felt sticky. I sat up and pulled my arm from the pillow and saw dried blood covering it, my wrist band was no longer orange-blue and just crimson, my cuts were deeper then I intended.

"..." I stared at my arm, did I really lose this much blood?

"I better wash it off and take some gauze from the dresser," I mumbled to myself. I stood up slowly and took the gauze from the dresser. I unlocked and opened the door, I looked in the hallway for Gaara in case he was roaming the halls and rooms tonight. I din't see him, so I tip-toed/ran to the bathroom, turned on the light and hoped the faucet was working today, it was and I started scrubbing my arm with a wet cloth.

I got the blood off my arm and turned off the tap and changed into my pajamas. (long sleeved light orange shirt and pants with fox prints on them) I stepped out of the bathroom and almost screamed when I saw a pale face and aqua green eyes staring at me.

"GAH!" Okay I did scream but you would too if your homicidal brother clad in red and black PJ's stared at you from the darkness of a hallway.

"Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. "Since when were you up at 3:00 a.m?"

"It's three in the morning? Nevermind, I fell asleep after I talked to Dei." I said, thank god I changed my clothes and put the now-red-shirt in the hamper or he'd question the blood, and personally I don't think I can get away with 'I spilled punch on my arm' or 'its food coloring', especially since we don't have either of those.

The insomniac nodded absently. "Right. Deidara picked the lock and almost squealed when he saw you."

"He picked my lock!? Then why was it locked when I opened the door!?" I asked loudly.

"Sasori locked it thinking you'd be pissed or something if you found out, and I only told you because Deidara blew up the ramen." Gaara said glaring, most likely imagining our cousin's quick but painful death. Wait. The RAMEN?!

"The ramen! But that was almost all our food," I started panicking since all we had left was spoiled milk, a rotting apple and bread. And all he did was wave me off. "He said he'd buy us food this week because of that. Damn crazy blonde, if he wants to make things explode so much he could go to Uchiha's house." I don't think I was supposed to hear that part but I doubt Gaara cares.

"Uh right." I laughed when Gaara came out of his ramblings.

"Yeah anyway if were both up, lets watch horror movies or rage at Kiba's mario kart game," Gaara suggested and I nodded. For the rest of the night we stayed up watching and laughing at the not-so-scary horror movies and then swearing like Hidan at mario kart for the wii. Even after we heard the neighbor complaining about the racket.

...END OF THE CHAPTER...

You wanted the next chapter, so you got it guys! :3 I still feel bad that things will start to look up then plumet back down, oh well to late to change. (unless I edit but I wont) You know the 'worthless outcast' thing, that shouldn't be an insult considering I'm a worthless outcast, but it turned into an insult. Why brain, why? Anyways see ya next chapters guys!


	5. Trouble's here With a capital M

Kokai wa shinu hodo shiteru. Sono bun dake o yobi samasu, kurui dashita watashi o tomete. Isshun de raku ni shite yo.

Sorry I didn't want to delete that and I'm bored. :3 You could translate (its Japanese if you're interested.) that if you want but I don't think you'd like the lyrics, unless you could relate.

Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I've been busy with school work and poison-glue flavored pills. But I found some spare time in my life to finally write this! Sorry if there are any spelling errors or if you hate it. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story. And as always the warnings are the same!

...

**Gaara's POV:**

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck.'_ I'm not happy, being woken up from a blaring phone can really annoy/anger someone. Like when its nine in the morning and I actually fell asleep. I ignored the Mario kart 'you lose' sign and went to the phone. Should I even answer? We have caller ID, it might be someone I can stand, so not Deidara. Weird idiot of a cousin.

Deciding not be a total asshole, I checked the caller ID and frowned. The landlord was calling, honestly the last thing I need is to be nagged at about our payment that's due _next_ month.

"Gaara shut the phone up. I'm tired." Oh, I guess Naruto woke up too. I looked at the blonde trying to sleep next to Kuruma and use Shukaku as a pillow. (I don't know why but we call Kyuubi Kuruma a lot, I'll just call him that from now on.)

I looked back at the loud phone and said: "Gladly." I pressed the off button feeling smug, our landlord could be a happy-go-lucky bastard and this is a highly ungodly hour on a _Sunday, _which is _my day off_ from Hot Topic_. _

Smiling, I turned off the T.V and the wii but the phone started ringing _again_.

"Ugh, its not Monday so I'm sleeping until 1:00 p.m, they can't make me get up dammit." Naruto groaned, I don't blame him I wanted to sleep in for once too.

"For fuck's sake how persistent is he?!" I cursed, walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" Is anyone there so I can wring their neck?

_"Hello Gaara how are you? ...I know you hate beating around the bush so I'll just get on with it, alright?"_

I nodded, I realized he couldn't see me so I said. "Alright, what's up?"

_"You haven't been able to pay for the rent and I've already gave you a later due date. So I just thought I should tell you your father is coming to stay with you for a while to help you pay the bills and rent since you're having trouble! Isn't that great?"_ The landlord's voice chirped through the phone.

"Really? That's... Great." I managed to say. I glared at the phone hoping it wold melt if I continued glaring, to my dismay it didn't.

_"Well I'm sorry for wasting your time I'll be going now. Bye."_

"Bye..." I hung up shell shocked. Why would Minato come back? I'd prefer he'd just forget us, maybe even send money anything then come back here! I wonder if he'll end up hospitalized for liver poisoning, I hope he does.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Naruto asked, coming up beside me. "Who was that?"

"Our landlord." I replied, he wrinkled his nose. "Why? We don't need to pay the rent till next month, he isn't kicking us out is he? Gaara answer me! Please."

"Here's the good news. He isn't kicking us out, and he didn't call about the rent, well not exactly. But here's the horrible news! Minato's coming." I said angrily, I wasn't mad at Naruto, I was mad at Minato. From what Temari and Kankuro told me he was a good guy until mom died, I might actually believe them if he wasn't an abusive alcoholic.

"Oh...I'll tell Kiba he can't come over until he leaves." Naruto said and gabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To Kiba's I might as well tell him before he pops in here."

"In pajamas..." I deadpanned.

"And a jacket." He added seriously.

"And a jacket." I repeated.

"Yep, hey why is he coming anyway?" The blonde questioned, I don't blame him if the landlord didn't explain I would have even more questions buzzing in my head.

"The landlord said he's coming because he's going to help us with the rent and bills. Which in my mind is complete bullshit and he's just high as a kite or drunk and whoever he's with is just gonna dump him here." I rambled.

"Most likely, or maybe he's tired of sleeping in the streets or in hotels and wants to come here instead." Naruto mused.

"Or all and the above." I muttered

"Well see ya Gaara I'll be back in around ten minutes maybe." He said and left, locking the door behind him. I sat at the table and stared at the wall until Kuruma nudged me with his tail.

"..." Kuruma stared at me.

"Grr..." Shukaku growled at the door, possibly waiting for Minato. The older blonde found out we had two animals in the apartment and he threatened to get rid of them, he almost did too when they bit him. But they had good reason to when he dropped empty beer bottles on their backs and tails and when he was beating Naruto in the hallway.

"I couldn't agree with you more Fur-face." I sighed. "So daddy dearest is coming home. How wonderful."

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...'_ And my mental chant continued, just like last time, silently.

**Naruto's POV:**

Why would he come back now to help us? Is he going to kill us or something? He even said it himself he rather rot in hell then look at us (by us I mean me and my siblings.) I wonder if Gaara and I should get a few more locks on our bedroom doors. I'll ask him later, I just smacked into a body.

"Ow..." I sighed and stood up. "Kiba?"

I knocked into my dog friend, he was in his yellow, dog covered pajamas and his grey fur hooded hoodie and he was carrying a suitcase and Akamaru was beside him.

"Ouch! What the- oh hey Naruto!" He stood up and looked at me. "Huh. I guess we both had the idea to go to the other's apartment, clad in animal PJ's and a jacket."

"Yeah I guess, Kiba uh you can't come over for a while..." I said and he looked confused. "Why Fox-face? I always stay at your place, did you and Gaara have a fight?"

"No! But its just that my um well... Mydadiscomingandhewillbepissedifhesee'syou!" I said as fast as I could, Kiba could understand me when I spoke like a hyper chipmunk and he knew my dad had some issues with me and Gaara. I noticed Akamaru had his nose in the air and kept stepping between Kiba and me.

_'Why is Akamaru sniffing the air near my arm- he doesn't smell my cuts does he?'_

"Oh. OH! Do you and Gaara wanna stay with me? You can bring your fox and raccoon." He said concerned. I know he saw my bruises in gym class when Minato came home last time. I really hate that we have to wear shorts and T-shirts in gym class, that's why I usually skip.

"Thanks Kiba, but I'm sure we'll be fine, really." I smiled reassuringly. "Okay I told you that you can't come to my home for a while, so I'll be going." I started to leave but Kiba let go of his suitcase and grabbed my wrist, I barley stopped myself from hissing.

"Naruto if your bastard of a dad does anything to you or Gaara, promise me you'll come to my apartment, you know Hana loves you guys so she wont mind if you stay for a while." He said looking me in the eyes seriously.

"Okay Kiba, I swear." I promised, looks like I'll have to tell Gaara some things later.

"Great!" The dog boy brightened and let go of my wrist. "See ya later then, lets go Akamaru." The dog barked in reply, Kiba grabbed his suitcase and they left the hallway, going down the stairs.

I sighed and pulled up sleeve, the bandages were slightly pink from the blood underneath. I want to stop, but I think I'm getting addicted, damn someone help me.

I shook my head and shoved my sleeve down, I can't think like that. I'm not addicted, I'm not, so its not too bad is it?

_'It IS bad you can't go on like this anymore.'_ I have two voices in my head, one says I should die, that I'm worthless and pathetic. The other says I need to get help, that I should tell someone. But if I tell someone, I'd only be more of a freak to everyone, right?

I realized I was still in the hall so I walked back to my door. On the way I saw and her four year old daughter, Ai, their mine and Gaara's neighbors.

"Good morning Naruto! How are you this morning?" asked me, smiling.

"Morning, and I'm fine thanks for asking." I smiled back, was a nice lady and she was in the same boat with me and Gaara when it came to money: completely broke. That's why I didn't charge her money when I babysat Ai.

"Hi Nawuto." Ai greeted and she looked at me with big green eyes. "Where's Gawa?"

"Hi Ai! Gaara's still asleep, are you guys going somewhere?" I asked, was wearing a white vest over a blue long sleeve shirt and dark pants and Ai was wearing a purple jacket and blue jeans.

"Yes actually were going to my brother's cottage to see some family." answered.

"That's cool, are you excited Ai?" I looked at the nodding little girl "It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Well we must be going good bye Naruto. Oh! And tell your brother I said hi." said and I nodded watching them leave. Then watching Ai run up to me and hug my leg.

"Bye-bye Nawu!" She said and ran after her mom. I babysit Ai when her mom has to go to work, she's a good kid and every time I look at her I feel bad that I hurt myself and I think about how sad she would be if I was gone. But she could always get another babysitter and forget me, its Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and my friends that I really worry about. What would they do if I just up and died?

I shook my head again and unlocked my door, and I was greeted by a fox jumping on my shoulder.

"Hey Kuruma!"I greeted the fox who hrred in response. "I'll take that as a 'Hi Naruto!'."

"Naruto help me move this stuff before Minato gets here!" I heard my brother call from his room.

"Okay Gaara! And why can't you call him dad?" I asked and sped down the hall and into his room. He bothered to change into grey sweat pants and a sandy colored shirt.

"Because he stopped being a dad when mom died and left you, me, Temari and Kankuro for dead." He replied. "And you don't call him dad either."

"Good point." I said. "So why are you putting your posters and laptop away?" He was putting his things in a box and he put a lock on his open dresser.

"Uh..." I said confused, even Kuruma looked confused and jumped off my shoulder.

"Just so Minato can't sell my things and I'll give you a lock too. Can you get that poster?" He turned his head to his Three Days Grace poster. "Sure and thanks." I said and carefully took the poster down, Gaara and I weren't happy when Adam was replaced with Matt and this was Gaara's only original TDG poster.

After we put his posters and laptop in the redhead's bigger box for bigger things, we put it into his dresser and he locked it. He handed me a lock, key and slightly large box and I took it, I was a little startled though when Shukaku jumped out of the box.

"Alright you helped me so I'll help you put your stuff away." He said dully. Oh no, no no no no.

"No its okay Gaara, I don't have much stuff anyway so I'll be fine." I said, if he saw my razor blades I'd be screwed. I know he's been looking for an excuse to snoop around my room, which is highly unGaara like, and this would be a perfect excuse.

"Oh alright, just call if you need help." The redhead said, I can't help but feel there was a double meaning in that sentence.

"Okay Gaara." I left and went to my room, I started putting my razor blades, my newest sketch book, my journal, photos of me, my siblings and friends, DVD's, and the Ipod Ino gave me in the box. I could still put a few more things in so I threw in a book about fears and disorders.

I put the box in my dresser, put the lock on the dresser and locked it. I hid the key under my bed in my old shoe. I was tired of running around in PJ's so I changed into a black keep calm shirt and purple pants.

"Done. That only took twenty minutes... Hey Gaara I gotta tell you something!" I shouted and ran to the kitchen/living room where Gaara was trying to something out of Shukaku's mouth.

"What?" He asked and fell over when he got a small metal ball from the raccoon's mouth.

"Kiba said if Minato does anything to us that we should go to his place and I sorta promised so yeah." I scratched my neck nervously. "And he said we could bring Kuruma and Shukaku so its not like they'll be left with him."

The insomniac sighed. "Naruto, look either Minato will wait for us to come back or he wont leave. Or he might even look for us, his punching bags."

"Yeah but it beats staying here right?" I stared at him, he would go, to get us away from Minato he'd go.

"Right. We'll go if he does anything stupid." Gaara said. "Maybe go to court if we can."

"Court huh. For child abuse and neglect?"

**Gaara's POV:**

"Yeah, but you know what might happen if we go to court though." I exclaimed.

"Either they might not find him guilty even though we have plenty of evidence, or they'll find him guilty and put us in Temari and Kankuro's or a foster home's care," I added.

Naruto gulped, "Tema and Kuro are old enough to legally be in charge of us until were 18 so I doubt they would make us go to a foster home."

I din't say anything, the court might still send us to a foster home but that's only if we call the police. No one can do anything if they don't know after all. On a different note I'd have to call our cousins and tell them to stay away for a while and for our friends, Naruto will handle his friends I'll handle mine.

I noticed we ran out of food for our furry friends. "Naruto get Kuruma I'll get Shukaku, we need to get them more food."

"Okay. Come on Kuruma." The ramen lover called and Kuruma ran up his arm and rested on his shoulders again. I did the same with Shukaku and we left.

**Ten hours later... **(A/N: Don't worry they weren't shopping _that_ long. But they come back then leave again. And its around 8:00 p.m)

**Naruto's POV:**

"Man Gaara next time take the animals for a walk and then go to Hot Topic to bitch at your co-workers, I am taking a bus. My feet are killing me." I whined and patted my legs, my tired brother just sighed and ruffled my hair.

"We took a break at the park, hey wait you fell asleep when we got there!" He stated opening the door, didn't he lock it?

"Yeah well-" I cut myself off and we froze when we could smell alcohol. Sitting at the table, in my chair, was our father. He glared at us and drank a bottle of vodka.

"Welcome back." He said and threw the empty bottle on the ground, making it shatter.

I looked at a now frozen Gaara and the growling Kuruma and Shukaku then back at Minato.

I never wanted to disappear more then now, especially when he threw another bottle, only this time it was aimed at me.

...

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? So that was chapter five you guys. Will Naruto stop hurting himself? Will he and Gaara go to Kiba's house before Minato beats them or will something happen? That's for me to know and for you to find out next chapter! ;P

I still don't like writing Minato out to be abusive since he's a nice guy after all! Oh well can't be changed now and its effective to the plot line if he stays like this, you'll see why later.

I'm done ranting see ya next chapter guys! :3


	6. Wounds and Memories

Me: Hi readers! Look its an early update, aren't you happy I didn't make you go through a long wait? :)

Gaara: ...Okay how long will you be dead or has the internet finally ban you from existence?

Me: Neither dammit! Besides I'm sure the readers wouldn't let me get banned from existence, you wouldn't would you? Remember I'm the one writing this so I can't be exiled yet! :3

Gaara: Yay... I'll say the disclaimer then, she doesn't own Naruto but she owns the plot.

Naruto: And the warnings are the same guys! You know I like having siblings, and me and Gaara are already jinchuriki siblings.

Gaara: Yep, which must devistate the GaaNaru fangirls.

Me: Probably, unless they like incest too. Well you're related biologically in my fic but not the anime or manga, which saddens me.

Me, Naruto, and Gaara: Okay we are way off topic and we've ranted enough, lets start the chapter! :D

...

**Naruto's POV:**

I shut my eyes and waited for the glass bottle to hit me. I learned a long time ago that if I tried to stop him from hurting me, the pain would be worse emotionally and physically. If this is the price I have to pay for living, I really hate it.

_SMASH! CLINK!_

I heard the bottle shatter but I didn't feel any pain, I felt nothing.

"W-what?" I opened my eyes and saw Gaara in front of me, he was holding his bleeding arms in a X form in front of his face. My eyes darted to the shattered glass on the floor. Gaara defended me? I felt warm inside and scared for my brother, he deflected the bottle from hitting me but now Minato must be pissed.

"If you're itching for a beating so much brat I'll give ya one." Minato's speech was slurred, he stood up and stumbled towards us. Gaara looked pissed and I couldn't even see his face!

"No I don't want to be fucking hit over and over by a shithead like you or anyone else for that matter neither does Naruto!" Gaara snapped.

"You little bitch, I'm your father! And the fucker behind you is a murderer and I doubt you're any better!" Minato snapped back leaning against the table.

"We are NOT murderers! And you're NOT our father! You were never a father to me or Naruto, you flat out told us years ago, including Temari and Kankuro, Naruto killed mom when he didn't! What kind of father would do that!?" Gaara yelled.

_'If I don't stop Gaara he might set 'daddy' off and he'll attack.'_ I'm aware of how weird and strategic my thoughts were there but I was a little busy right now so I couldn't laugh.

"-fuck! And I'm the one who's going to be paying these bills and your rent." Minato said smugly and slapped Gaara. I felt rage when I saw that, Gaara rubbed his face but didn't seem to care that he was just hit.

"No one asked you to help us! And I know you wont really help us, hell you don't even have a job for yourself! You're a idiot if you think you can pay 1500 dollars a month, and that's only the rent!" Gaara said angrily. The older blonde narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists. He swung his left fist into Gaara's face, and his right one into his stomach.

"You wouldn't know if I had a job, you don't even go to school you punk! And I get payed by the government for having four kids-"

"That you don't care about." I snapped, I wasn't just going to stand here and watch Minato yell, hit and act like he's not a bad man.

He glared at me. "So the coward decides to speak? Teh, you know what? You're right I don't care about you, actually I hope you die!" He pushed Gaara to the ground when he tried to get up and punched my gut, I fell to the ground. He might be drunk and tipsy but he was still a cop with training.

He kicked me over and over in my side, I felt like my ribs were breaking, but I still tried to block a few kicks. "Grr..." Oh no. Kuruma, Shukaku don't do anything.

"OW! FUCKING BEASTS!" The other blonde cursed and kicked Kuruma and Shukaku off his legs. They ran back and bit his arm and Minato flung them into the wall.

"Kuruma, SHUKAKU!" I yelled and I tried to stand up. This was when Gaara went in demon-rage mode, ran up to him with Minato's own beer bottle, and slammed the bottle on the blonde's head making an awful 'creck' noise. Minato fell on the floor and was unconscious.

_'Way to go Gaara! Ow...' _I cheered mentally and winced.

"Great job G-gaara, thanks." I said and he helped me up. "He had it coming, you know that."

"Yeah I guess. What do we do with him?" I asked and limped towards Kuruma and Shukaku.

"I'll put him on the couch, if he's still pissy and tries to hurt us, will go to Kiba's apartment or Deidara and Sasori's." He answered and dragged Minato to the couch.

"Okay. Hey guys, you okay? Thanks for getting him away from me." I said softly to the 'beasts' and hugged them, gently. "I'll go get some gauze." I added and Gaara nodded, and dropped Minato half way on the couch and half way on the floor.

I limped down the hallway and made it to the bathroom, carrying Shukaku and Kyuubi. I put them on the counter, and opened the medicine cabinet, took out some gauze, and cleaned/wrapped their wounds. While I was wrapping their scratches I thought back to what Minato said.

_"I don't care about you, actually I hope you die!"_

What kind of dad would say that to his own sons? Oh right he _isn't_ a dad, at least not a good one. I sighed and watched Kuruma and Shukakau hobble off the counter. "Hey if you fall over, don't come crying to me." I said sarcastically, they smirked as much as a fox and raccoon can smirk.

I went back to the kitchen/living room, where Gaara was throwing away all the alcohol.

"Do I want to know?" I asked and passed the gauze to him. He caught it and shrugged. "He wont be as bad when he's sober."

"Ah, well this was a great Sunday. Get an early wake up call, go food shopping, watch Kiba stick a cucumber down his pants, and deal with Minato again." I sighed. "Goodnight Gaara."

"Hmm? But what about your ribs? They'll bruise sooner or later." He said worriedly, okay when Gaara's worried shit has gone down, or he's taking this very seriously.

"Yeah. I'll put ice on my sides and ribs." I said and opened the fridge, we keep our ice in the fridge because we don't have a freezer. And all of the cup ramen Dei-dei delivered is in the cupboard.

"Alright, night." The redhead sighed, finished putting the gauze on his arm, and went to his room. "If he wakes up at 3:00 a.m, I'm knocking him out with the baseball bat!" He added/yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled. "Night Kuru, Shuk." I went to my room with a ice pack and flopped on my bed, I flinched when my side came in contact with the mattress.

I groaned and turned so I was laying on my back. Life why are you... so gah, I don't know hard? Pain filled? Bipolar? Yeah lets just go with bipolar. Yo're loving life on moment then BAM! You hate life and everything goes wrong. I stood up and changed into the same PJ's last time and I unlocked my dresser. I took the old journal from the box. It had a red cover years ago, now it was a paler red coated in dust.

I haven't written in it for a while, I can't even remember what I wrote about, I sat back on my bed and opened the book to the first page. I smiled, looking at the large chicken scratch staring back at me I read the page.

_September 6._

_Iruka sensei gave us these books to write in, I don't know what to write about! He says its so we can get better at writing but I don't know how this will make us better. I hope I can make friends with people other then Sasuke and Kiba. Maybe Hinata?_

I remember writing that, I was in grade 1 good times, good times.

_May 14._

_I'm confused. Today Iruka sensei said we're gonna have a parent day thing where our parents come in. Journal, what's a mommy and daddy? And why don't me, Gaara, Kangaroo and Tema have any?_

_May 15._

_I asked Tema why we don't have a mommy or daddy, she said that we do, but there gone. Where are they? What are they? They must be good since all the kids are really happy when they see their moms and dads. I've been teased for not having parents, but I have siblings! So its okay... Isn't it?_

And those were not-so-good times. I saw a tear soaked page it was hard to read but I could make it out.

_March 19._

_I-I'm a murderer, to my dad at least. Gaara, Tema and Kangaroo must hate me now, I killed our mom. They said it wasn't my fault, they said I didn't do it and dad's just lying. But it hurts hearing that, and what if he's right? What if I killed my own mom?_

Oh grade 4, why did you hate me so much? Minato told us how mom died on March 19 and I started having a breakdown that day. I flipped the pages up until I saw grade 5 written in bold letters.

_April 2._

_Temari said we need to hide Kyuu and Shuk and stay at our cousins house because she saw our dad in the living room this morning. I love having sleepovers there but I don't want dad near me, he hates me and calls me swear words and hits me.I sorta wanna stay at Kiba's house since Ino keeps asking me to get Sasuke to like her. Her and Sakura always fight over him and me and Kiba end helping him hide in a tree. Fangirls are weird..._

I laughed dryly when I read that. Ino had a crush on Sa-su-ke for about a year and wanted to just be his friend. It worked out for three years, then the teme just changed into even more of a dick head.

Or maybe we changed? I flipped the pages again, I felt like I was walking down memory lane, a really bumpy and crazy lane. I ended up on a bloody page, the blood was dry but what happened...? Oh I know, and I read the page over.

_October 10._

_I did something. I cut myself with the bathroom mirror shard after I broke it. Oh god, what if someone sees? What do I do? I don't know if I regret doing that or not, does this make me a screw up? Or a freak? I gotta go, Temari's telling me to come out of my room and go to the kitchen. Oh and happy bloody birthday to me..._

That was in the starting of grade 6. In September I accidentally cut myself on the fence and I felt my sadness leave for a while after that, which disturbed me at first. I yawned and stretched, it was midnight on my alarm clock. I put the journal under my bed and fell asleep.

_'Looks like I can't skip school tomorrow or any other day for a while.'_

_**THUD!**_

I bolted up in my bed, what the hell was that? The clock said it was 5 in the morning, its way to early for school, maybe Gaara was in the kitchen eating cheerios again. Or what if it was Minato?

_**BANG!**_

Okay, even if its a crazy axe welding murderer I'm going out there. With my baseball bat. I grabbed the baseball bat under my bed and limped to the door, I pressed my ear to the door and listened. I could hear heavy footsteps that sounded like...

"Minato." I glared and opened the door slowly. I looked down the hallway into the living room, mostly at the _empty_ couch. No Minato, I looked frantically at Gaara's _open_ door.

I was about to go into the hall when a finger poked me. I would have screamed if the hand attached to the finger didn't cover my mouth. I tried to pry away the hand until I heard the person speak.

"Its me, calm down." A familiar voice whispered/yelled.

"Ka!?" My voice was muffled and Kiba pulled his hand away.

"And me." Gaara said beside me. "Kiba thought it was smart to call us at 2:43 a.m, which almost woke Minato up you stupid dog."

"Sorry guys, I was worried he killed you or something and I couldn't sleep because I was worried." The brunette said quietly. "Besides he's already awake."

"Kibbles I said we'd come over if something happened." I reminded. "I know Naru but come on I thought my best friends would need me." He defended and Gaara stepped in before we could turn this into an argument.

"Kiba that's nice but we're okay, he hasn't done anything too bad." He lied, in my opinion what happened isn't a good thing. But compared to the other beatings it wasn't as bad.

"...Fine but don't die, I know he's a violent drunk." Kiba warned? And left through the hallway window.

"I have to get ready for work now." Gaara scratched his neck. "See ya Naruto, I'd go to Kiba's instead of letting the bastard know you're awake."

"I might ,see ya Gaara." I yawned, we heard rummaging and footsteps and we both, silently, went into our rooms.

_'Stay here with Minato or go to school with asshole, can someone give me a break!?' _I thought life had its ups and downs, not just downs! School and family wise I can't win, bonds and friends I can win.

Maybe I should just drop out of high school and start a band. Yeah me, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba start a band and call ourselves 'The Hybrids'. (A/N: No one take that! That's my future/imaginary band name!) I was still tired, I'd just sleep until 7:30 and I'll be fine. Shower, change, feed the pets, avoid Minato and meet up with Kiba.

Karma must love me, it sends me hate, an abusive father, depression, and a apartment we can't afford.  
Life must love me, I killed my mom so now I live a nightmare.  
Happiness must hate me, because I'm still breathing, but I'm not living.

And with that in mind, I fell in a dreamless sleep.

...

Done! Sorry if there are any mistakes its 1:00 a.m and I'm listening to a lot of Creature Feature so don't blame me for being unfocused! This would have been longer but meh. :3 I'll see you guys in the next chapter, please leave a review down there!

down here!

v  
v  
v


	7. Project: brotherly spying

Look guys, I'm not dead since I updated, Its a miracle! It really makes me happy seeing I have a review or someone favorited, so thanks readers seriously thank you. :) Anyways we get to go back to Konoha high in this chapter.

Nothing sucks more then knowing what the ending is when you aren't even near the ending!

Naruto: Wait what?! I thought this was ending soon! Just what exactly will you make us do? -.-

Me: I'll give you purple hair and orange eyes, and you'll ride the whale to freedom. o.o

Naruto: ... Kay have fun with that...  
Me: Don't worry, I will. Okay reader-chan you can read on now, we're down ranting. Thanks again for reviewing/favoriting/or following it makes me happy, so thanks! \^.^/

Naruto: We should get ramen to celebrate!

Me: Yeah lets go! Happy reading guys! :P

...

**Naruto's POV:**

I sighed, looking at my stomach. It had purple, black and blue bruises, they stretched towards my thighs and lower ribs, making a large mark form over night. And I had gym today.

_'Time to skip gym class. Again.' _I thought grimacing, at least I wouldn't be pelted by dodge balls if it rained today. We play dodge ball in the gym if it rains, the sky was covered with dark grey clouds so I'm expecting dodge ball attacks and Gai sensei screaming about youth again.

I threw on my yellow long sleeve shirt and orange sweater, I was already wearing blue comfy pants so I didn't change my pants. Comfy...

I really hope Shikamaru forgot my cuts, it would really lighten the weight on my shoulders. Maybe I should just tell Gaara since he'll find out on his own, or Shika will tell him. But what'll happen after that?

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door was thrown open and Minato stomped in holding a rolled up newspaper. He looked at me and sneered.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, uncaring.

_'Shouldn't you be in jail?' _I wanted to ask, but I said: "It starts in twenty minutes."

He narrowed his own blue eyes and spat on the ground. "I have a horrible fucking hangover, now I suggest you leave before I drown you in the sink." He threatened, I almost scoffed. The sink didn't even work.

"Fine." I growled and left my room, feeling his eyes follow me. I hate that I look like him, he hates it too, apparently to change that he decided to give me whisker like scars on my face. He even carved the Japanese kanji form of 'love' above Gaara's left eye. That was when we were hospitalized for two damn weeks and were questioned if we did it ourselves or if we were attacked.

I picked up Kuruma and Shukaku when I saw them on the couch next to my bag. I was going to drop them off at Kiba's home because Hana wont mind and Minato can't hurt them this way.

Kiba lives six doors down from me and his dogs are always barking at night so I'll always know if he moved or not. I knocked on his door hearing yips and foot steps shuffle across the floor. The door opened showing a sleepy Kiba with bags under his eyes.

"Hello..." He said not even looking at me.

"Kiba? You okay?" I asked looking him up and down. He was wearing purple sweat pants and a baggy black T-shirt.

"Hey Naru, I'm fine I'm just-" he yawned. "-Tired.

"I can see that... Can I leave Kuru and Shaku here? You know since Minato's at my place..." I trailed off, he looked pretty bad it made me feel guilty for coming here to ask a favor.

"Definitely, I get it. You don't want him near them, I wouldn't either." He opened the door lazily and I put the animals on the floor, they darted over to Akamaru as soon as their feet touched the floor.

"Hey Kiba maybe you should skip school, you look like shit." I said bluntly, he waved.

"Yeah I know, but where would we go? Hana's still here, we can't go to your place, and I don't think Gaara would be happy if we went to Hot Topic and I asked. 'Can I sleep in the storage room?'" The dog boy pointed out. I noticed Hana coming out of her room and she saw us.

"What are you two still doing here? Go to hell-I mean school!" She ordered and pointed at the door.

"B-but I'm not even dressed and I don't have my bag." Kiba countered. Hana sighed and threw Kiba's bag at him with a pair of green shorts and his hoodie.

"Wear that, take your bag and leave." She said more sternly, she's usually really nice but she is anything but a morning person.

"Okay, okay we're going jeez." Kiba put up his hands defensively and we left the apartment building.

**Gaara's POV: **

"Black Veil Brides shirt... Need..." I watched a girl hug a BVB T-Shirt on the wall, fans, including me, are strange.

I sighed and hit my head on the wall. This is mind numbing, maybe I should work at Akatsuki if this doesn't work out. My phone decided to turn on at this point.

_'So what if you can see, the darkest side of me.'_

_'No one will ever change this animal I have become!'_

_'Help me believe, its not the real me.'_

_'Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!'_

I picked up my phone before I could draw in fan girls. "Hello," I greeted.

_"Hi Gaara!" _I heard an extremely happy blonde's voice.

"Temari?" Why is she calling? Maybe her and Kankuro are coming back with money for a new apartment. Hopefully since with Minato coming back, Naruto and I better save and hide our money so he can't waste it on cigarettes and alcohol. Or maybe we're moving into a house together like how we planned on doing.

_"Yep its me, so how have things been? Do you have a job? Or a girlfriend or boyfriend? What about Naruto does he have relationship?" _She asked interested.

"Uh things are nice I guess, I work at Hot Topic and no I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend neither does Naruto." I answered going into the storage room so no one could hear this.

_"Ah that's nice..."_ I heard her sigh._ "What's happened?" _She sounded worried. Do all older siblings know when something's happened?

"Oh nothing much. We can barley pay for our apartment, Deidara brought Tim Hortens, and daddy dearest is visiting. Why?" I replied.

_"Dad came back! Has he done anything abusive? And I'll know if you lie to me Gaara." _She warned I sighed, rubbing my bandaged arm.

"Yes." I said bluntly, waiting for her reaction.

_"...I'm getting Kankuro. We're taking a early break, don't do anything to make dad snap." _She said, I heard rustling on the other end.

"Temari you can't do that. You know you can't just up and leave, and Naruto and I will stay with Kiba or Deidara and Sasori if he does anything again." I told her, if she left now then she would have to drop out of her university.

_"I don't give a flying fuck Gaara!"_ She snapped and started ranting. _"He abuses you and Naruto, he neglected all four of us over what? Naruto's birth, that was a good thing not a bad thing and all Minato does is hate him and us when he has no right too! I can't stand that he does these things and what if he tried to kill one of you? Huh then what!? I don't want to see one of my little brother's dead face on the news!"_

"I don't know what I'd do!" I snapped back. "Temari, you and Kankuro went to college to start your lives and get all of us away from Minato, if you drop out now it'd be for nothing."

_"Gaara I'm scared for you and Naruto, even more now that Minato is living with you. Naruto... What if one of you do something stupid? Something you can never undo?"_ She asked. Temari had a point, unfortunately.

"We'll be okay Tema... I promise, if he tries to hurt us I'll call the police or something." I assured.

"Alright Gaara, well tell Naru I said hi and take care of yourselves okay? Call me or Kankuro if we should come back, I've gotta go now bye." She hung up.

I sighed, the blonde wasn't wrong to assume we'd need help, hell its only a matter of time until Minato is fed up with us or if he gets drunk off his ass hr might try to kill me or/and Naruto. I just realized I was in the storage room doing nothing and if my manager, Anko saw me, she might give me extened probation.

But I've come up with something to do if I make it home before Naruto; I'll be doing a little spy work soon.

And with that in mind I left the storage room and continued my shift.

**Naruto's POV:**

_'So bored. So hungry. Ramen...'_ I drooled mentally, thinking about miso ramen or pork ramen, both are really good. I should probably pat attention to Kurunei sensei but I'm to hungry. I could tell Kiba was falling asleep next to me and sooner or later we're going to be yelled at or precuiou

"-I will be picking your science partners so you can't goof off with your friends, you can do that next class." Kurenai sensei said, most people groaned I was to hungry to care, but I did care when she said my name.

"Naruto, Sasuke and... Sakura." (A/N: The classic team 7) She said and moved on with the list.

I gaped and looked at Sakura, she was in shock and Sasuke didn't seem to care. Bastard.

"Help me." I pleaded and hit my head on the desk.

"I wish I could Naru, I got Shino and Hinata. Maybe me and Hina can convince her to change your partners." He smiled assuringly, I smiled back but I still hated my partners. You know why for Sasgay and Sakura is a bitch and my ex crush, at least I didn't end up with that pervert Sai!

"Alright, I know must of you have problems with this, but suck it up. For now you have to work with them so try to put up with this." Kurenai sensei just killed my last sliver of hope.

"You have to research your choice of cells and this is due in two weeks. Any questions? Other then changing your partners?" She added and everyone's hand went down. "Good, now get into your groups."

Everyone sluggishly made they're way over to there own groups, I didn't move though, Kiba and Hinata sent me 'we're sorry' looks. I didn't want anything to do with Sasuke or Sakura.

"Naruto, come over here." Sakura motioned for me to go over to them, normally I'd complain or suck it up but this was just unfair. I stood up and slowly walked to Sasuke's desk where we were meeting at.

"Okay so now that we're here, what cell do you think we should do Sasuke-kun?" She looked at her oh so _precious Sasuke-kun._

"Hn, the plant cell." He replied, holy shit I'll end up killing someone or myself if I'm stuck with them for two weeks and I'm not joking!

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Naruto?" She asked me, her green eyes were shining with love (more like obsession) directed at the antisocial uchiha.

"That sounds good to me." I agreed, mostly because I know they wouldn't go with _my_ idea, the animal cell or blood cell.

"Great! Lets start then." Sakura smiled and took a piece of paper and her her pencil out. Sasuke took out his text book and opened to a page. We worked for about 11 minutes and Sakura had a amazing idea.

"We should work at each others houses when we have time." She said boldly and I stared at her discreetly. Hell no. Especially since Minato is home.

"No." I said under my breathe.

"What did you say dobe?" Sasuke looked at me. I know he heard me, why is he asking?

"No. Sakura we could go to yours or the teme's houses but not mine." I said louder.

"Why? If we go to mine or Sasuke-kun's house then why can't we got to yours? Or do you just live on the streets?" The pinkette glared at me, I glared back.

"Because A: You would know where I live and my brother and I prefer to keep bitches and bastards away from our apartment. B: I don't live on the streets, do you? It wouldn't surprise me really. And C: I rather drop dead then let you near my home, besides my landlord hates pests." I stated coldly. I wasn't happy okay? Just give me a break today.

They both looked shocked, after all I'm full of smiles and laughs here, and a demonic temper.

"..." Sakura stayed silent, but Sasuke spoke up. "Fine. Whatever dobe, it doesn't even matter."

"Good! Now that that's cleared up-" I waited for the bell, _RING!_ m"-I have a gym class to go to." I said and left them shell shocked.

Kiba and Shikamaru waited for me and we made our way to the gym.

"Man you got lucky Shika you got Ino and Chouji, Naruto you weren't so lucky." Kiba stated smiling goofily.

"I know. Hey Lady Luck, why do you hate me so much?" I asked looking at the roof, my friends chuckled.

"She can't hate you that much Naru, your still alive after all!" Kiba smiled.

"Yeah you're right!" I laughed. _'She really must hate me then.'_

We entered the gym and I sat on the stage next to someone I've never seen before. He was blonde, wore sun glasses and a weird headband, a white jacket and grey-blue knee ripped jeans, he was also scribbling in a note book.

"Uh hi, I'm Naruto." I waved a little at him he looked at me.

"Yo Naruto! My name is Killer Bee, gym class can be so lame !" He rapped.

"I gotta agree with you there." I scratched my head. "So Bee why do you rap when you talk?"

"I like rapping sorta like how birds like flapping. Besides, every jinchuriki is strange in their own way~!" He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"What are jinchuriki?" I asked confused.

"We're a club outside of school its wicked cool ya fool, ya fool!" He said and wrote in his note book.

"Oh cool." I said and watched Gai sensei make everyone run twenty laps in the gym, of course he was running with them though.

"They're seven of us in total, we need two more people to join, but they can't be a bore or a bastard~." Killer Bee sang.

"Two more people? Hey maybe me and my brother could join!" I exclaimed. What the heck was I doing?! I just met him!

"You should! I'll recommend you and your brother, Naruto! Just never anger Yugito. Yeah!" He fist pumped.

"Yeah!" I joined in laughing, I think I've just made a new friend. For now I can forget Minato's back or that I'm depressed, for now I'll just smile and laugh because I can.

**Gaara's POV:**

I can't believe Anko let me off early, I'll probably have to do over time with no payment but right now I don't care. I need to do some brotherly snooping right now, but it was weird seeing Kuruma and Shukaku outside our door but I let them in so its fine... I think.

I went into Naruto's room with Kuruma and I looked around. All I found was a messy bed, clothes and his homework. So nothing important. If anything he's hiding something in the closet, I'll have to get the key later.

I saw Kuruma was on top of the dresser and I think he had a ball or something in his mouth, he jumped down and went under the bed. I wont question that.

I left the room, only to walk into a object then be thrown into a wall.

_'Fuck. I forgot he was still here.'_ I glared at the older blonde in front of me.

"Yeah Minato, you want something?" I asked uninterested.

"Yes. For you to drop dead." He punched me several times and kicked my stomach.I hissed and he finally left the apartment, slamming the door shut.

"The want is mutual." I hissed under my breath and Shukaku hrred. I just had an idea.

"Kuruma, do you know where Naruto put his dresser key?" I can't believe I'm asking him but he'll answer. I sound insane

He hrred and went into Naruto's room I slowly followed him with Shukaku and the fox grabbed something under Naruto's bed. A faded red book, with a copper key sticking out of it.

...

Finished! That took me way too long to write. -.- So did you like the chapter? I hope you did if there were any mistakes I'm sorry. :3

Chibi Naru: Leave a favorite or a review if its worthy! Is it worthy?


	8. He Knows

Welcome back! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I own this story and my own kunai! :D I'm really sorry for the late update but I had a project and a book report and and GAH! :/

Naruto: No excuses! Into the corner with you! *points at a flaming corner*

Gaara: I don't think I wanna know how a part of the room is on fire. Anyways, go to the corner!

Me: I'm sorry! At least you guys keep reminding me to update at least once a month. :3 Now I'm going to run for my life. Happy reading readers~! *runs away*

Naruto: Hey get back here! Aw man, well enjoy the chapter guys!

...

**Third person POV:**

_'Okay okay calm down Naruto, breathe just breathe.' _

When gym class was over the blonde went to the washroom to clear his head. So far, he wasn't doing a good job.

'_I don't know why but I have a really bad feeling about something.' _He thought, looking in the sink.

Naruto was trying to calm down a bit, so much is happening at once and its all over the place after all. Minato, Jinchuriki, Gaara, a science project, he couldn't think straight! What's next, Kuruma and Shukaku dying? Naruto was going to start hyperventilating at this rate.

He breathed in and out slowly and splashed water on his face. Okay he has to watch out for Minato, keep Gaara from figuring anything out, work on a science project with two people he can't stand, and tell Gaara about this Jinchuriki club... Fuck this is starting to be a little too much for him.

"Screw this, I'm going home." He said to himself.

_'I know I might see Minato or get a lecture but I need some time to think that's fair isn't it?' _Naruto nodded to himself, it was fair. Besides, he couldn't do any work if he was so stressed out.

The blonde left the washroom and sneak into his homeroom class, no one saw him. Teachers, students, no one. Luckily when Naruto got to his classroom Kakashi was asleep on his desk, so Naruto grabbed his bag and walked out.

If he looked back at Kakashi's 'sleeping' form, he would have noticed the masked sensei open his onyx eye.

"Hmm, I wonder where Naruto is going..." He said a loud. "He doesn't seem him self, maybe I should talk to Iruka or Sasuke and Sakura." kakashi stood up and stretched. "Auwah, well I might as well get my Icha Icha paradise before I do that."

**Naruto's POV:**

The worst Iruka-sensei can do later is lecture me, do your worst Iruka! Man that doesn't even make me laugh or smile anymore-No! No thinking like that, smile just smile and everything will be fine, just smile...

It doesn't help, but at least no one can tell anything is wrong if you smile all the time.

I was almost home, but I felt like I shouldn't go there right now, like I'd regret even stepping foot in the building. That was weird, it was only 11:34 last time I checked so I doubt Minato's still home, he's probably getting himself wasted somewhere. I growled lightly thinking of him, the more I think about going to the police, it becomes more tempting to do it.

Well if I look on the bright side I could get some Ichiraku ramen!

Grinning, I bounced down the sidewalk towards the small restaurant. I wonder if the old man will give his favorite and best costumer a discount~ (Naruto: Its me, I'm his best costumer~! :D *waves frantically*)

I walked in the ramen bar and ate three bowls of miso, pork and chicken ramen, I would have had more but I didn't have enough money for more then three. I hear tapping sounds, oh its raining, scratch that its pouring.

"Hey Ayame, what's the time?" I asked her, sometimes I envy her-she can have all the ramen she wants since the old man is her dad!

"Its 12:02, why Naruto? Skipping school again." She looked at and placed hand on her hip.

"Heh, no (well yes) I just wanted to know that's all. Well bye Ayame!" I waved, took my bag from the floor, and left-only-to run head first into the rain I forgot about. Yay.

"Oh great." I muttered and made my way home.

_'I can just hear the comments now. 'You look like a drowned rat', 'Did you go swimming in the sewers?' Or maybe just the old blunt: 'Hey Naruto, you look stupid.' Meh, stupid Gaara, stupid school, stupid life!'_ I quickened my paste, finally I made it to the apartment.

A chill went up my spine when I stepped in the building and waved at the landlord, Tobi. Remember that bad feeling I had from earlier? Yeah, that's back only now its about ten times worse.

I took the stairs up and I realized something; If Gaara or Minato were there what would I say? I can't just walk in and say 'Hey! I left school and spent all my money on ramen, how's life?' That wouldn't end well for anyone.

And what if I end up being sent back? Iruka-sensei would be pissed and I'd get another lecture about playing hooky. Joy, I never liked school anyways...

Seriously, I really should just drop out and start a band.

I almost tripped down the stairs, I yelped, barley catching my balance on the railing. This is why I shouldn't go into deep thought, I'll end up breaking my neck unintentionally.

After my slip up I walked down the hall, hesitating with every step I took. What the hell was wrong with me today? Its just my small apartment, its not like anything is going to jump out and eat me. Kuruma and Shukaku aren't that hungry or big.

I stopped walking all together when I was in front of the oh so familiar door.

Okay. This was ridiculous. And that's me putting it _lightly_.

I unlocked the door, hearing it creak open, Kuruma and Shukaku hissed until they saw me. They hrred and tilted their heads.

"Hey guys, I was really bored so I sorta left." I said nervously scratching my neck. Don't ask me why I was nervous, I don't even know the answer to that.

_'Ow. Since when were my nails sharp?'_ I winced and pulled back my hand, there was fresh blood underneath my nails.

"What the-?" I stopped myself and felt my neck, I could smell copper and felt a warm liquid on my neck. Blood.

There wasn't much, hell there was barley any blood but it got me thinking of something. What if I tried cutting myself with my nails?

I shook my head, I'll just push that thought in the back of my mind.

I dropped my bag on the floor, making Kuru and Shuka flinch, and I wen down the hall.

"Gaara? You home?" I asked and looked in his room. No Gaara. The shower wasn't running so I know he isn't taking a shower, maybe he isn't even here.

"Naruto?" I heard a slightly shaking voice from my room.

"Gaara is that you?" I asked and opened my door. Holy shit.

"Gaara! What happened are you okay? Did Minato hit you when I was gone? Why do you look so sad?" I asked frantically, he had new bruises on his arms and he was clutching his stomach, and I noticed a little blood on his shirt.

"Yes, yes and this is why I look sad to you." My brother thrust something in my hands.

"Huh?" I looked down at the object and dropped it on the floor.

_'My journal.'_ I stared at it, I felt my eyes widen. Why did Gaara have my journal? Oh god he knows, he knows my secret.

_'Well now I don't need to keep my promise to Shikamaru.'_ I thought dryly. _'I am so fucked.'_

"Naruto-" I flinched. The sympathy party is not happening now.

"Naruto isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep." I said.

"Fine, here's the message. Why didn't you tell me?" The redhead asked me, he looked worried and slightly hurt. Is that because I didn't tell him? Probably. (

"I-I thought you'd think I'm a freak or you wouldn't care." I hung my head down.

"You idiot! Your my little brother of course I'd care, and you aren't a freak. But I am." He said and picked up my journal, he flipped through the pages until he reached whatever he was looking for.

"This page right here states you thought about telling me or Temari and Kankuro countless times, but you always stopped yourself. You're an idiot." He deadpanned, showing me the page he was talking about. It mocked me, I swear it was mocking me.

"I know, I am an idiot." I smiled sadly.

**Gaara's POV:**

I sighed, I wasn't the best at comfort but I was great at being blunt. I awkwardly hugged Naruto and he hugged back. Before you say 'aw' or something remember the situation. And he looked like he needed a hug. (But like I said, I'm not good at comfort but I can try to be good at it.)

"So... Now what?" The blonde mumbled, I almost didn't hear him.

"I guess if you're okay with it, can I see your cuts?" I asked hesitating, he nodded.

We left Naruto's room and went to the bathroom- we had gauze in here and if he wasn't taking care of his cuts we'd need it. I turned on the light and Naruto pulled up his sleeves and unraveled some bandages on his arm. (At least he bothered to wrap up his cuts.)

...

...

...

Holy Roman Empire...

Scars. Scars littered his arms all the way up to his forearms. Some looked old other ones on his wrists looked new. If I knew he was doing this earlier it wouldn't have been as bad, dammit all I should have known this was happening. Naruto sat on the counter and lifted up his pant legs, they had less scars then his arms but they were still there, I knew some of his injuries were from Minato but I couldn't tell which were done by the older blonde.

Naruto looked down and angled his left arm.

"Terrible, isn't it?" He said tracing his scars. "I'm weak."

I didn't say anything-what could you say if you found out your sibling was hurting themselves and were most likely suicidal?

I coughed and spoke up after what seemed like forever. "You aren't weak Naruto, you've just... been strong for to long."

"Been strong for to long." He repeated. "Maybe."

The fox boy pulled down his sleeves and pant. "They weren't all from me though, some were from Minato, others were from people at that hell of a school. But if I wanted to, I could name every scar I caused and say how I did it."

I swallowed,how Temari and Kankuro would react if they found out? This must have been something Naruto asked himself all the time. All I know is though, Tema and Ruo's reaction it wouldn't be good.

"I wonder if that's a bad thing or a good thing?" I muttered.

"...I'm not going to a looney bin am I?" Naruto asked me, he had a sad and tired expression. A looney bin, that would only make things worse. (1)

"No, you aren't going to a looney bin, but I would like to take anything you've been cutting yourself with." I said softly, even though I already took all of his razors, I need to know if there's anything else he's used.

"That's a relief." He sighed, "I've used razors, sharpeners and once in a while a knife. They should be in my dresser."

"Alright..." I trailed off. "You know I'll help you right?"

"Yeah." He blinked rapidly. "I know."

**Sasuke's POV:**

Stupid Kakashi, stupid dobe, stupid Sakura. Kakashi thought it'd be a wonderful idea if me and Sakura checked on the dobe since he left school an hour ago, now I'm stuck walking to a rundown apartment with an annoying fan girl.

"-I mean come on, he could have picked Kiba or that bitch Ino since they actually care about Naruto." Sakura commented, I can't believe I agreed with her.

"Hn." I grunted.

"How can that idiot live here? I feel like someone's going to try and mug us or something!" The pinkette sighed.

"Who knows." I replied, this wasn't going to be weird at all: 'Hi dobe, no we aren't stalkers despite the fact we now know where you live. So what's wrong with you?' Yep. This wont be weird at all...

"Hey Sasuke-kun is that Naruto?" Sakura pointed to a spikey blonde haired man when we reached the building. The man wasn't wearing Naruto's clothes and he looked slightly taller and had a beer bottle, unless that's Naruto's older form then his dad is visiting.

I remember Itachi told me to never ask about Naruto's parents when we was younger and now I think I know why; The dobe's mom was dead and his dad looked like an alcoholic.

"That isn't the idiot Sakura, lets just go to that apartment and get this over with." I glared at the retreating man, Itachi (as much as I hated him at times) was right, The older blonde gave off a bad feeling.

"Okay Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and we went in the apartment. Sakura had... okay intentions but she was like a lost puppy-a really annoying lost puppy who followed me around.

"Hello~ Why are you here? Are you visiting anyone? I'm Tobi, Tobi's a good boy!" A man wearing a spiral orange mask rambled happily.

What the fuck?

"Um hi we're here to see Naruto Uzumaki, me and Sasuke-kun are... friends from school." Sakura said o the strange man.

"Oh! Tobi knows Naruto, Tobi's the landlord here and Naruto got here an hour or so ago!" Tobi said excitedly. How was _he_ the landlord here? He acted like a child!

"That's great. Which apartment is his though?" I asked annoyed.

"Two floors up, just keep knocking on the doors until you see Gaara-chan or Naruto-chan~!" He answered and waved frantically.

"Uh alright." Sakura said and twitched, she was clearly annoyed too. I actually wanted to let her smash his face in the ground but we still had to see that damn idiot Naruto.

** Naruto's POV:**

After our moment I told Gaara about the Jinchuriki club, he seemed interested and he told me that Temari called. I'm just happy we changed the subject and I think I'm okay with Gaara taking away my blades. For now at least.

"Ha ha man, Temari cares but sometimes she is such a mother hen." I laughed at Gaara's expression.

"Try dealing with her when she's pissed at Minato, its not easy you know." He said crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_'You know, you'll end up wanting to hurt yourself again ri__ght?' _one of the voices said.

_'I know. But until then let me be happy.'_ i thought, this probably isn't healthy.

_'Whatever.'_ It replied, sometimes I think that voice is what Kuruma would sound like if he could talk.

"-Uto you're spacing out." Gaara flicked my head.

"Ow! Sorry." I said and rubbed my forehead.

_'Gaara's reaction wasn't so bad, hopefully no one else finds out though, the sympathy party's has two to many people.'_ I thought.

...

So damn, long! There its an update, not a good one, but an update right? Please leave a review on what you think, it helps and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!

(1) He isn't wrong. In a suicide ward they isolate you, make you answer the same questions over and over, the walls are white and in my opinion its worse because of that. And everything there is silent which makes you go crazy! Funny though, you can still kill yourself in those white hell's.


	9. Just Another Rainy Day

Me: Hi readers~! Look, look-I'm still alive! I'm really sorry about the late update schoolwork is killing me guys and I got sick and with Thanksgiving here, I couldn't even watch anime or read manga! -.- Just send me to Hell, I deserve it.

Naruto: To the corner!

Me: What is up with you and that damn corner!? You know what, hell no! *Runs away*

Naruto: Dammit, stop doing that, S! S doesn't own Naruto Shippuden and you already know the warnings.

...

**Naruto's POV:**

_Knock knock._ I heard a shy knock on the door.

"Knock on wood!" I yelled at the door. Who could be knocking on our door? We already told everyone who actually cares for us not to visit.

Gaara rolled his eyes and stood up to get the door.

"What if its Minato?" I asked bluntly.

"He never knocks like that, besides the baseball bat is right there." He pointed at the shiny metal bat.

"Good point." I agreed, he unlocked the door and opened it. Sakura stood there with her fist in the air like she was about to knock on the door again.

_'What the heck is she doing here!?'_ I mentally panicked, how do they even know where I _live_?

"Um is Naruto here?" She asked, so she didn't notice me. Nothing new I guess but I have to ask.

"What are you doing here, and how do you know where I live?" I asked, shocking the pinkette, I just realized Sasuke-teme is with her.

_'What did we do to deserve this?'_ I groaned outwardly without knowing.

She regained her composure and looked at me. "Kakashi-sensei saw you leave and he told me and Sasuke-kun to check on you. And he gave us directions to your-erm- lovely home."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal somewhere..." My brother muttered, glaring at Sasuke who glared back.

"Well you saw me so goodbye, don't tell anyone where we live!" I warned cheerily, I wouldn't hurt them but Gaara... I wont make any promises hell I might get pissed and beat the shit out of Sasuke.

"Why did you ditch school dobe?" Sasuke questioned, still having a glaring contest with Gaara.

"It shouldn't matter to you teme." I answered boredly. Can't they just leave!?

"Um hey! Since the three of us are here, maybe we could work on that project Kurunei-sensei had us do." Sakura said putting her hands up in a 'easy' motion.

"We don't have anything to work with." I replied.

"Internet?" My ex-crush tried.

"Nope." Gaara said turning his attention to us. Sure we had our laptops, really slow and semi broken/virus infested laptops but they still, sometimes, worked. Sometimes.

"Notes?"

"I forgot them at Hell." I said rubbing my neck. Opps.

"...Textbooks?"

"Also at Hell-um school." I replied looking down.

Sakura sighed, clearly annoyed by me and my lack of resources. Well sorry, its not completely my fault though. "Okay, then we can just go to the library."

I blinked. "There's a library?"

"Yeah but its old and going to be torn down and its in our neighborhood." Gaara answered.

"Its better then nothing." Sakura tried to convince us. "Wait, we're talking about different libraries."

"There are two?" Me and my older sibling said in unison.

"Oblivious idiots." I heard Sasuke mutter, I glared at him and his stupid duck-butt hair.

"Son of a bitch." Gaara cursed openly, so did I.

"Shut up you damn know-it-all bastard." I swore at the damn teme.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared and hit my head.

"Ow..." I mumbled. Kuruma and Shukaku groweled at Sakura and swipped their claws ag her.

"You have a fox and raccoon! Aren't they dangerous!?" She asked frantically.

"Seriously Uchiha? You've fallen so high off of that pretty pedestal that you need your girlfriend to defend you?" Gaara smirked slightly, ignoring Sakura's (in my mind) stupid question.

The Uchiha in question grit his teeth. "Shut up Gaara."

"I don't want to."

I sighed, if me and Sasuke aren't fighting, then Gaara and Sasgay are fighting! Like brother like brother after all!

"HEY!" Sakura shouted, gaining all of the attention. "Oh um sorry, but we sort of have that project remember?"

"I guess..." I grumbled. "So should we got to the library then?"

"Yep lets go Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette brightened up, probably because she got to leave faster. Ugh, what did I see in her when I was younger.

"If you want, I could let you take the baseball bat. You don't know when you'll need it." Gaara told me watching Sakura drag Sasuke off, forgetting me in the process.

"No its fine.I still have my pocket knife." That was the _only_ sharp thing the redhead would let me keep. As long as I gave it back to him.

Personally, I can't wait until Gaara's out of his over protective brother mode. And that's going to take at least two weeks to pass... GAH!

"Hey dobe come on!" I heard Sasuke-teme yell from the hallway. I heard a silent: 'If I suffer from a pink monster so do you' oh teme if you knew I was already suffering you would have kept your mouth shut. But of course, you don't know.

"I'm coming, I'm coming jeez!" I yelled back, most likely pissing off the neighbors. "If I'm not back in a few hours tell Minato I hated him." I said to Gaara.

"I'm sure he already knows but okay. And try to avoid any drug dealers, killers or rapists." He warned.

"Kay, see ya." I said dully, I know I didn't sound enthusiastic but that's because I'm _not_ enthusiastic. For this at least.

***Page break* At the library of magic. (Its not called that.)**

"And this is the-" I tuned out Sakura's slightly shaky voice. We were in the library in my neighborhood and I could tell (despite how well they thought they hid it) that my partners were less then happy and wanted to leave and forget they ever came here.

The building was a stormy grey color, inside and out, there were plenty of shelves with books-cover less, ripped and old books. There were hardly any people here, the librarian wasn't even here, apparently she's 'on her three hour break'. Its not all of the people's fault, its just that the streets here were for the homeless, poor and broken souls.

"-and that's how the cells multiply so fast." Sakura said putting the science book down. Sasuke was writing stuff down and I guess I looked like I was in a daze.

"Naruto? Did you even pay attention?" Sakura asked me, disappointment and annoyance clear in her eyes.

"Hmm? Yeah." I answered and started writing stuff down from the book. This isn't cheating, I'm just researching and writing down the facts.

"You know we're being graded as a group right? Honestly Naruto, you're going to slow us down and-" I once again tuned out my partners. I've heard it all before: 'you'll just slow us down, dead weight!', 'why did they even let you in the gym? Freak, you don't even play sports.' Who cares, I'm not perfect or rich like everyone else at that school so shut the fuck up and let me be me for once.

I was so drawn into my rant I started writing down what I was thinking. Dammit, I don't have an eraser. I sighed, crumpled up the paper and threw it in a trash can.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sakura glared at me.

"I made countless mistakes, I don't have a eraser so I threw it out." I replied dully.

"Idiot, you could have asked for one." Sasuke said looking up from his textbook.

"..." I stayed silent. Sure I could have asked but I didn't think they would even listen to what I had to say.

"Yeah, one of us would let you borrow an eraser, its not a problem." Sakura said, I still didn't say anything. I guess that surprised them.

The girl sighed and walked to the empty trashcan.

"What are you doing?" I asked, snapping back into reality.

"Getting your paper, no point in starting over from the beginning." She answered.

"No! I-its fine, look I already restarted." I cursed myself for stuttering. I quickly picked up a sheet of paper and started writing on it, naming different facts I knew about the plant cell.

They both eyed me suspiciously and Sakura sighed in defeat, sitting back down.

Oh great, now they're suspicious about something. Maybe I should re-watch Death Note a few times so I can find better ways to hide things.

I drew different diagrams for different organelles since Sakura said she would take care of the information and Sasuke-teme was busy typing out somethings for the bristel board we would use later on. Half an hour later I showed the diagrams to the pink haired girl, her eyes widened when she saw them.

"I know they suck, I was rushing and-" she cut me off.

"No Naruto these are great! I knew you liked drawing in art class but these are way better then what I thought you could do!" She complimented (or insulted)?

"Really? Thanks I guess." I replied unsure. The only people who have complimented my drawings were my friends, siblings, and cousins. Oh and Shizune she is our art teacher after all.

'See Sasuke-kun? Naruto's an artist!" I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized Sakura was showing Sasuke-teme the diagrams.

"They are good." He said staring at them. I'm in a different dimension aren't I?

After two more hours we finally left and Sakura and Sasuke happily took a taxi to there houses. I was left walking in the dark and cold rainy weather. I want to tell myself they forgot I live here but I'd be lying to myself. Luckily I was almost home so it didn't matter, if I had soap I could say I'm taking a shower, right?

I walked past the green light since no cars were in sight, I noticed I could take a short cut through the alley a foot away from me so I stopped walking. If I took it, I might get mugged or stabbed, if I didn't there was less of a chance for that to happen.

I decided I wanted to keep my kidneys so I walked past the alley and continued on my not-so-merry way.

And not even two steps away I was dragged into the alley.

_'Why do you hate he Fate, I thought you were supposed to be nice...'_ I thought as I was shoved against the wall by my drunk assailant.

"Gimme som' money an' no one g't hurt." He slurred pointing a knife at me.

"I don't have any money." I said truthfully.

"Liar." He giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world. "I c'n tell."

"I'm not lying." I said watching the knife in his hand.

"Oh?" He pondered, the man suddenly grabbed my hair and shoved my head against the wall. My vision blurred and I groaned in pain.

"Look at that, some'ne's gone and drawn on your pretty face." I heard him mutter his grammar was bad, I ignored what he said thinking about my whisker-like scars. I really should thank Minato for those, by slamming a beer bottle on his dirty, blonde, head.

I felt a knife poke my face and I looked back at the man with the knife. What the hell? He pulled back the knife and cut open my shirt. Warning lights flared in my mind, warning bells joined in when he was tracing the knife from my shoulder to my heart.

_'Run you fucking idiot! Don't ask questions, just punch and run!'_ That annoying (but in this case helpful) voice screamed at me.

I listened and punched the man in the face, watching him fall back. I took off like a bullet, running away from the alley and towards the familiar apartment in the distance.

I didn't care if people saw me running in the rain shirtless, I didn't even care that I felt water (that definitely wasn't rain) fall from my eyes.

But if it wasn't raining so heavily I probably would've cared that a car driving on the road was close to hitting me if it didn't stop in time.

I made it to the apartment and shakily opened the door. I was panting when I stepped inside and I probably looked like a drowned rat.

"Naruto?" I heard Gaara call out.

"Hah, yeah?" I called back he came out of the bathroom with a semi-dry towel, his eyes widened when he saw me and he almost dropped the towel.

"What happened?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Oh nothing much, I was almost raped/killed/mugged and I ran all the way here. Man, fate just wont give me a break huh?" I laughed dryly.

"What!? Where were the Uchiha and pink gril?" He asked another question and gave me the towel.

"Probably at their houses." I replied, I wrapped myself in the towel noticing the shallow cut on my chest bleed a little, mixing with the rain.

"Fucking bitches." He swore. "I'll get you a shirt." He said and left.

I just noticed I might have died or been injured twice. The first time with the drunk guy, the second time when that car almost hit me.

_'Wow... The world really doesn't want me around does it?'_ I thought staring out the window. It wouldn't really matter if I died though. Things would be easier for Gaara, sure I'd be missed for a while but that would pass. Besides we all die sooner or later right?

_'I wonder what would have happened if that car hit me hard enough to kill me...'_ I felt something thrown on my head, I realized it was my blue long sleeve shirt.

"Thanks Gaara." I said and pulled on the shirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, I nodded.

"No damage was done so everything's fine right?" I said smiling, he didn't look convinced. "I'm still here so... it doesn't matter right?"

"Naruto you could have been either killed, raped or mugged," he stated. "But you weren't so its not as bad as what could have happened."

I nodded. "Hey lets stop with the depressing stuff and lets do something, I'm bored!" I stated, picking up Kuruma.

"Only you could be bored after that..." Gaara muttered. "Alright lets do something then, I'm bored anyways."

We watched reruns on T.V for an hour and prank called Kankuro. We had pork ramen for dinner around seven p.m.

"Hey where's Minato?" I asked. "Isn't he usually here?"

"Who knows, maybe he's out getting drunk or he wont come back." Gaara replied.

"Maybe." I repeated, I wouldn't be surprised if he up and left. It wouldn't be the first time. When Minato visits, he only stays for a month at the most and usually he isn't even home during the time. I just remembered something our landlord Toby said to Gaara.

"Gaara when we found out Minato was coming back, what was it about the rent? Didn't you say there was something else he called about?" I questioned him, he sighed.

"The usual, our troubles with the rent nothing major." My brother replied.

"Oh okay." I said and stared at the T.V. If we couldn't pay the rent what would happen? We've lived here for years its not like we have anywhere else to stay, sure Kiba or Deidara and Sasori would let us stay for a while but we'd be a burden then and what about Shukuku and Kuruma?

I'm just going to sleep today off later. For the most part; today has sucked.

...

"Okay class, read your poems out loud and I'll mark them once you handed them in." I heard Asuma-sensei order, half of the class groaned.

Fuck! I never wrote mine I was going to last night but I couldn't focus and I barley slept, the bright side is that Minato never came home so yay. I quickly scribbled out a poem before I had to say mine, I wrote in time and let me say something: Damn you English class!

"Okay Naruto you're up." I reluctantly stood up. I hated oral presentations, they just gave people a chance to judge you or they would ignore anyone speaking.

Fuck I don't wanna do this. Why you may ask? Simple. I unconsciously wrote something depressing, oh well I can't back out now.

"Do you care? Are you even there?

If you care'd you'd see everything's wrong, and nothing is right.

If you were here you'd see how scared these wrists are.

You would know everything is worse at night, locked away living in fright.

Lost in a haze, I gaze into emptiness.

I hear one voice say I'm unwanted, unloved, and its pushing me into suicide.

But the other says I should stay, I'd be missed.

Which is right? I don't know, its confusing.

Looking down I see crimson spill from my wrists, knife in hand.

The list continues.

I cry out: Why did this happen? How is this fair?

My life is dangling by a thread and I no longer care.

Would it really matter if I was dead?" (1)

Ignoring the shocked stares I put the paper on Asuma-sensei's desk and sat back down. I heard clapping after a while of silence. I looked up and saw Asuma-sensei clapping.

"Very good Naruto, you've wrote down what a victim of depression must go through." He said after clapping. "Alright Neji you're up`"

I tuned everyone out. I felt something hit my back, it was crunched up paper. Oh joy is it a death threat or an insult?

I picked it up and read the neat writing.

_'Where did that come from dobe?'_

I reread the paper over and over. I don't know why but I actually wrote on the back of it and threw it at him. I said I didn't know, it was a half lie-half truth.

_'God I can't wait for the weekend.' _I thought, luckily this was the last class I was staying for.

...

Me: I made up for the long wait with a longer chapter, aren't you happy? :D

Naruto: Where's Gaara?

Me: I don't know, he said he didn't wanna come today. Oh well...

Naruto: ...I'm just going to make sure he isn't locked in a closet or tied to a chair watching Barney.

Me: Have fun with that. (1) I wrote that, I actually own that. If you hate it, I'm not a expert I'm prepared for your hate.

Naruto: Please leave a review and we will read any suggestions-yep. We're open for them guys~!


	10. Gun shot

*Reads reviews* Holy Roman Empire, we have over 25 reviews in only 9 (now 10) chapters! Thanks guys and the reviews are so nice/critique filled/ and strange~! :D Its just meh and I would like to thank everyone who's supported this, honestly I didn't think anyone would like this. (I actually thought you would think I'm a heartless person.)

Anyways you know I don't own Naruto, happy reading~

...

**Naruto's POV:**

"Seriously I'm going to throw you guys a party, that bastard's gone you should be happy!" Kiba said chugging down a can of pop. "You're over thinking this."

Let me explain: Minato has been gone for a week and Gaara and I have been suspiscious that the older blonde will pop out of no where with a knife and either kill us or himself. Kiba says we're paranoid and we should be happy he's gone.

Its not that easy.

I have a question: If you had an abusive parent, wouldn't you be paranoid after they suddenly left without a word, leaving their wallet and beer at your apartment/house/where ever you live?

Okay. Maybe I _am_ a little paranoid but can you really blame me? Besides I've had a nagging feeling since Gaara found out about my selfharm. It hasn't been fun.

"Maybe you're right Kiba." I sighed, sinking into the couch.

"I know I'm right." He grinned, "so since he left his beer here-"

"No." I cut him off.

"I didn't even finish speaking!" He defended, I laughed.

"If we get drunk we might try to fly out the window or do something insane or illegal-and I don't wanna go to jail... So lets drink later so Gaara can keep us from doing any of that!" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Ha, good point." The dog boy shrugged. "Since when were _you_ the voice of reason?"

"Meh." I shrugged, I'm not a voice of reason but I'm a ramen lover if that counts for anything.

_'Who let the dogs out-"_

"...Really Dog-breath, just really?" I deadpanned watching him hit his phine repeatedly.

"Dammit Hana!" He yelled, "hello?"

"Yes." No weren't doing drugs." Yes I have the stuff for the damn skeletal system Hana, thanks for your unwanted concern." "No I'm not working with Hina or Shino today." "Because its the freaking weekend and I need my me time!" He turned off his phone and put it under the couch.

I assume Kiba and Hana were arguing but I only heard one side of the conversation.

"Uh Foxy we gotta go. Now." Kiba said standing up from the couch.

"What why?" I asked, turning off the T.V, we didn't even do anything yet and Gaara was working so what the hell is wrong with the mutt?

"Hana is pissed and you need to help me deal with Shino and Hina."

"What-no!" I said loudly, I already had to deal with Sakura and Sasuke coming over today, I don't wanna help Kiba with his failing project. Today.

"Please Hinata's sick and Shino's being weird!" Liba begged.

"Well I have to deal with Sakura's bitching and that damn bastard!" I said looking away, he was giving the puppy dog look and I always cave when he does that.

_'Damn dog boy got the puppy dog eyes from me.'_ I thought feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah I know but I swear Shino doesn't have eyes so-" He was cut off by an angry knock on the door.

_Knock knock!_

"Naruto open up! I know Kiba's hiding in there like the coward he is!" I heard Hana order.

"Help me." Kiba whispered, I pointed out the window.

"It wont be the first time we've gone out the window." I whispered back. "Bye Kuru, bye Shuka." I waved at the animals eating the leftover takeout food. Kiba and I carefully went out the window and slid down the drain pipe.

It took us way to long to get down when we realized we could have stayed quiet and Hana wouldn't know we were in the apartment.

"Alright I'm gonna go to Hina's house since she has the papers and I need to visit her." Kiba said, tugging his black shirt sleeve.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Did I seriously do that for nothing?

"Come with me?" He suggested.

"Okay, besides Hinata wont think I was killed by your sister that way." I shrugged, he pouted.

"Dude!"

"Meh!"

...

"And that's how Foxy and I fell off a roof when we were five." Kiba said proudly finishing his story. I snickered, he was the one who fell off of Shikamaru's roof and into the pool outside.

"T-that's sounds a l-little painful." Hinata coughed into her hand.

"It wasn't that bad, besides there was water in the pool so no one got hurt." I lied, my foot got caught on a garden house and I crashed into one of the bushes but I was fine after a few minutes.

"Yeah, and I think the experience helped make us who we are today." Kiba said patting his chest.

"Yay." I rolled my eyes, making Kiba mock-glare in my direction.

"You could at least pretend to be enthusiastic." He said crossing his arms, Hinata giggled.

We were in the Hyuuga residents, to be pacific Hinata's living room, (it looks Japanese, how foreign) sitting on the floor with papers around us.

"Y-you d-didn't need t-to visit me, I'm f-fine." The sick girl stuttered.

"Hinata your my friend and Kiba would be a bad boyfriend if he didn't see how you were when your sick." I smiled, not realizing my orange sleeve was pulled up a bit.

"Yeah he's right Hina." Kiba agreed giving the pale girl a quick hug. We spent the next half an hour talking about whatever came to my mind. Ah boredom.

"Um N-Naruto-kun, y-you've been scratching yourself for a-a while now. A-are you okay?" Hinata gestured to my arm, I looked down seeing angry red scratch marks on the part of my arm that wasn't scarred.

"I didn't even realize I was scratching myself." I muttered.

"Oh yeah, I'll just make sure I didn't do anything stupid." I said quickly and went to the bathroom, I hate it when people look at my arms it makes me feel uncomfortable. Kiba wasn't wrong about the scratch marks though, at least I'm not bleeding though, right?

...

Right.

...

When I went home Sakura and Sasuke were waiting beside the door with the supplies for the science project. I let them inside and we started working reluctantly, I know they tolerated me to some level but spending time with me must be killing their popularity. Not that I care.

"Hey Naruto did you remember to take your textbook for today?" Sakura asked writing on the bristle board.

"Yeah, I got it." I said happy that I remembered. I shouldn't be as proud as I am but that doesn't matter.

"Where is it then dobe?" Sasuke-teme asked.

"Its uh... around?" I answered, trying to keep the question out of my tone.

"Ah, you have no idea where it is." He stated, I swear I can see a smirk spreading on his face.

"Shut up." I said weakly.

Sakura sighed. "Oh well you can use mine." She said taking the blue book out of her bag.

"Thanks." I said shocked, I can't get over the fact that they're being _nice_, maybe this is a treaty or something.

_'Yeah right, they just wanna get this over with so they don't need to talk to you again. Why would they care?'_ ...Shut up voice of reason. I hate that voice but I always end up agreeing with it in some way sooner or later.

We continued working (and arguing on mine and Sasuke's part) for a while then the front door was slammed open, making Sakura drop her pencil in shock (or she was started I can't tell).

I looked over, I thought it was Gaara having a shitty day but _no_ I'm not allowed to be right. Its Minato, how fun.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, glaring at me.

"The door." I replied bluntly, fuck, fuck, fuck. He's going to snap, hit me, freak out my (former?) enemies, make them think I'm more of a freak, and gossip shall spread around the school like a wild fire.

"Little shit." He muttered. "Where's the other brat?" He asked ignoring Sakura and Sasuke's presence.

"At work since you don't have a job." I know I shouldn't have said that but it slipped.

"You know I don't have to be here," the blonde said shutting the door. "But no. I came here because of your fucking problems when I should be doing what I want instead."

Fuck. No.

"I'd prefer you leave!" I snapped, forgetting about the other teens. "You're one of mine and Gaara's problems, you aren't even a father to us so why don't you leave us alone!?"

"Because of your whore of a mother!" He snapped back. Mom?

"Mom wasn't a whore!" I yelled, I'll never understand how the neighbors never complained about all of the screaming.

"You wouldn't know that considering you killed her!" Minato said clearly pissed off.

That hit me hard. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara have said I shouldn't blame myself but look at the facts, its my fault.

"I-I didn't kill her!" Not on purpose at least. And do you know what he did?

He slapped me. Hard. Right in front of my oh-so-shocked partners.

"Yes you did! If she listened to me and got an abortion she would still be alive and you wouldn't exist! Kushina had you and died, she lied saying she would be fine but nope! You lived, she died, it would have been better for everyone if it was vice versa!" The older blonde ranted.

"Then leave if you hate me and my siblings so much_ Dad_." I hissed rubbing my slightly red cheek.

And with that, Minato left taking his wallet and beer with him, slammed the door and left.

I know he's going to come back.

I didn't realize I stood up during that so I sat back down at the table, ignoring the world around me. The silence was unbearable, you know when you feel like your suffocating or choking? That's what it feels like, only twice as bad. Finally Sasuke of all people broke the silence..

"Your dad is still... charming." He said lowly.

"He's not my dad..." I said, not believing myself. I know biologically he's my dad (hell just look at us!) but he'll never be a father to me.

"Naruto, does that happen often?" Sakura asked softly, I didn't say anything.

"Does it matter?" I countered.

"Yes! He just hit you and look at what he said to you, of course it matters!" She said, I laughed dryly.

"Your point? Its not that different from school now is it." I said, watching Sasuke wince. Is that guilt I see on your face teme? No, I must be imagining things.

"..." No one said anything, they knew I was verbally (and maybe physically as well) abused at school and now they know a little about Minato's abuse.

"Exactly." I said holding the left side of my face, it still stung.

"You need to tell someone about this Naruto, a parent saying things like that-and if I'm right he abuses you- is horrible maybe you could say something to the school counselor-" I cut Sakura off.

"You're smart Sakura so you know that the counselor will ask things like what do you do to provoke him and all that shit, and I don't feel like going to court or being put in a foster home or something away from my siblings."

"But you have to do something!" She tried.

"And you two have to swear not to say anything." I said, "I don't need everyone at school knowing about my issues."

"But-"

"Fine." Sasuke agreed cutting the pinkette off, but the bastard didn't exactly look happy about not 'getting me help'.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glared at the ravenette, she sighed. "Fine, but if he does anything don't come crying to me."

"Wasn't planning on it, thanks for your concern." I said sarcastically.

_'You don't even care so why would I come crawling asking for help.'_

**Sakura's POV:**

I know I was never his friend or nice to him but I have to ask myself 'what happened to the old happy Naruto?' Ino-pig used to tell me when we were still friends that I should be his friend since he was such a great guy but I never wanted to be his friend. The blonde was to hyper and loud, but now he's almost always the opposite from what I've seen.

I think I'm starting to see why Naruto seems so depressed though, I wouldn't be surprised if hates himself.

His dad clearly abuses him verbally and probably physically but I bet Naruto's to stubborn to get help and I somewhat see his point about counseling and his siblings. Somewhat.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Either this project is a very good thing or a very bad thing, good because Sasuke-kun and I know a little more about... this, and bad because it isn't our business to get involved with but still Naruto needs to do something doesn't he? And where do Sasuke-kun and Naruto know each other from?

Oh well, we might as well finish this project and leave it at someone's home.

**Naruto's POV: Two hours later...**

Gaara still isn't home, I'm bored, Kuruma and Shukaku are somewhere, and I'm bored. I was playing Mario kart 7 again but I raged quit after the 13th race, but hey I tried to play without raging. It didn't work.

I was in my room, laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, I just realized after a while you start seeing things if you do this for to long-well only if you're extremely bored.

"Gah..." I groaned scratching my wrist, I've been doing this a lot lately unconsciously though, someone (like Hinata) usually has to point out I'm scratching my arm like a maniac. Its weird and I don't even know _why_ I'm doing this.

_Creek..._

Either a serial killer just pick locked the front door, or Minato or Gaara are back. I'll be honest; I hope its option one or three, option two can die in a fire and I wont bat an eyelash.

I'm a horrible child aren't I?

_CRASH!_

Option three and one are out. Why? Because Minato just walked in my room with a rather large peice of broken glass.

"Welcome back!" I greeted false cheerily standing up.

"Go to hell." He replied calmly.

_'I'm about to die aren't I?' _I asked myself. _'Most likely, do you hear bells? If you do then you'll definitely die.' 'Gee thanks.'_ I just had a conversation with myself while Minato came over to me holding the shard over his head... What is wrong with me?

Oh, FUCK MY LIFE! This thing called life isn't even worth it, in the end we all just die off anyway so what does it matter? Yes I have a depressing outlook on life but can you really blame me?

I felt something sharp pierce my shoulder, and my side. Oh he stabbed me with the glass.

"Ow..." I stepped back clutching my shoulder, he glared at me.

"Aw hurts doesn't it?" He mocked, I saw pull out something from his pocket-

Its a gun.

He has a gun. I don't know nor do I care how but he has a gun.

"Son of a bitch, I wont even care about your death!" Minato swore and pointed the gun at me.

And do you know what that bastard did? He shot me.

_'Will I finally die?'_

...

Now remember guys you can't kill me I'm the author! *Hides* See how I thanked you, I gave you a cliffhanger... Remember you** can't** kill me, how would you know what happens next then? ':3

Naruto: How could you!? Am I dead, what happened!? S I thought we were friends!

Me: I'm sorry Naruto-nii but I had to! Hey do you wanna hear a secret? The next chapter has already been written (erm typed)...

Naruto: ...Readers I give you full permission to attack her.

Me: Hey! I'll upload it soon. Maybe. Most likely on Tuesday! ':/


	11. Dead? Alive?

Okay I wanted to upload this with the last chapter, I'm sorry, I don't own Naruto, I love Halloween, happy reading! :D

This chapter obviously continues right after the other chapter, and here's a recap of last chapter:

_'"Son of a bitch, I wont care about your death!" Minato swore and pointed the gun at me._

_And do you know what that bastard did? He shot me.'_

Wow you guys must have hated me then... -.-

...

**Naruto's POV:**

Minato shot me. He actually shot me, right in the chest. I felt like screaming and cursing when Minato left the room and the apartment but all I did was let out a silent scream and fall on the floor. I noticed something; The older blonde placed the gun on my dresser. I felt my blood slowly spill out of my bullet wound as I lied on the floor staring at the ceiling.

I heard the door front door open and close, footsteps made their way down the hall.

"Hey Naruto, there?" I only heard parts of that sentence. Sorry, could you repeat that?

I heard my door slowly reopen, revealing Gaara standing there in his Hot Topic uniform, he was holding his cellphone. At least I think its him, my vision's becoming fuzzy.

"Naruto!" Yep its my youngest older brother. He dropped his phone and tried to get me in a sitting position.

I tried to say 'Hi Gaara' but it came out as gurgling sounds and I coughed up some blood.

"Holy shit..." Gaara was slightly panicking, he picked up his phone and started dialing numbers.

**Gaara's POV:**

_'I swear if this was a suicide attempt, I'll help him get better then I'll punch him. If this was Minato's fault I'll fucking kill him with a damn twisted spoon,'_ I thought while I dialed 911.

I wonder how I'll tell Temari and Kankuro Naruto could be dead and he was shot by our own father or he shot himself. The hospital will most likely ask questions and we'll have to answer them so they better get over here like that.

_'Maybe I should try to stop the bleeding...'_

_'911, what's your emergency?'_ I heard a woman pick up the phone.

"My brother has been shot." I said calming down slightly, at least someone picked up, we'd be fine.

_'Alright, where is your location?"_

After I told her where we live she said that an ambulance and police were on their way and that I should try to stop the bleeding. I don't know why the police were coming but right now I could care less.

"Tired..." Naruto groaned, I winced.

"Naruto you can't sleep right now, stay awake." I said putting pressure on the bullet wound.

"-Ato did this..." I heard him mumble, I felt rage boil up inside of me. I knew who the blonde was talking about.

_'I'm going to fucking kill him.'_ I'm not threatening Minato, I'm making a promise.

After what seemed like an eternity, paramedics showed up and so did police, the paramedics put Naruto on a stretcher and put him in an ambulance outside. They let me go with them since I was his brother, when we were about to leave our dear dog loving friend came outside.

"Gaara what happened, why are police up in yours and Naru's apartment?" He asked tiredly, I have two options: Be blunt, watch him freak out, and try to come with us or tell him later at the hospital. I think I'll go with option 2.

"I'll tell you later at the hospital Kiba." I replied, I was currently sitting in an ambulance watching the paramedics stand by the doors waiting to leave.

"Something happened to Naruto..." Kiba stated, dark brown eyes widening. "I'll meet you at the hospital, I'll have Hana drive me there."

I nodded, the ambulance finally started and we were on our way to the hospital, how fun.

I looked over at Naruto's sleeping form, he was hooked up to an IV machine and a paramedic was doing doctor things. (I'm aware of how stupid I sounded there.)

_'If you die I'm coming after you and dragging you back to the world of the living.'_ I thought biting my lip.

...**At the hospital three hours later**...

They took Naruto in the ER and I was currently waiting (impatiently) in the waiting room with Kiba. The dog lover wasn't kidding when he said he would meet me at the hospital, he was waiting for the ambulance when we got here.

"..." Neither of us said anything, we were just waiting.

"He'll be okay." Kiba said breaking the silence. "He wont die..."

"I know that but who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" I muttered, "Temari and Kankuro should be here soon." I said louder. Yes I had to call them and they were in class when I did so they literally threw away their books and took the quickest plane here.

I have strange siblings.

I've never believed in God but if anyone up there is listening, please don't let my brother die.

After a dreaded silent twenty minutes, a nurse came out of the ER and walked up to us, she was holding a chart and she had a tired but relieved look on her face.

"Gaara Uzumaki?" I nodded, she smiled. "Your brother is going to be okay the bullet barley missed his heart and he's sleeping right now."

"Thank God." I sighed in relief, slumping in my chair.

"Can we see him?" My friend asked hopefully, the nurse looked at Kiba and nodded.

"Alright but make it quick, a police officer would like to speak to you." She said and Kiba pretty much darted down the hall.

"Wrong way Kiba!" I called and he started running back. I swear he's like a lost puppy sometimes.

We went into the ER, Naruto was asleep on the bed hooked up to another IV machine, bandages were wrapped around his upper chest and he looked unusually pale. I noticed that his upper thigh had visible scratch-like marks going upwards to his ribs, there were similar marks on both of his wrists.

"What are those scratches?" Kiba asked lightly. I have a feeling he could take a guess.

"I think its better if Naruto tells you." I said, its not my place to say.

"Okay..." He didn't sound satisfied but I couldn't blame him.

Before we could say anything else, a police officer walked in carrying a clipboard and pencil.

"Hello I'm officer Ibiki, I know that you probably don't want to answer any questions but I need to ask them. In private." He said, Kiba walked out of the room throwing a 'what aren't you telling me?' look, I shot him a 'I can't tell you' look.

"How long will this take?" I asked feeling sluggish, .

"Not long, when he wakes up I'll have to ask your brother some questions as well, alright?" I shrugged, its up to Naruto not me.

"Do either of you own a gun?" Ibiki questioned.

"No, I assume our father brought the pistol with him when he came to the apartment."

"Do you know where your dad is?" He asked writing something on the clipboard.

"No, he just up and left." I answered, this was going to be a long night.

"There was alcoholic drinks in your apartment, were they your father's?"

"Yes, and yes he's an alcoholic," I replied.

"Alright, is it just you and Naruto or do you have any other relatives?" The cop looked at me.

"We have two cousins and two older siblings in collage, they're coming here now actually. That's as many relatives that I know about." I said staring out the window. I wonder if Temari and Kankuro will be questioned. Probably not but who knows.

"Okay, do you live by yourselves in your apartment?" He asked.

"Yes, Minato rarely comes home and when he does he stays for a short amount of time."

He quickly scribbled down somethings on the clipboard and spoke up. "I hate to ask this but are you and Naruto abused?"

At least he's blunt enough to ask, I looked at him and thought about it. Yes we're abused, but what can he do?

"Yes. We've been abused." I answered truthfully.

"For how long?" He frowned.

"Since Naruto was three and since I was five if I'm correct, and Minato has also neglected me and my siblings since our mother died." It felt good getting this off my chest-despite the nagging feeling in my gut.

He wrote down more notes and asked another question. "Do you know why he abuses you?"

"He blames Naruto for our mom's death and I guess he abuses me because I was a mistake. It could also be because he's a violent drunk." I mentally shrugged, I don't even know why he never wanted me at first.

"Alright I'll ask you and your brother more questions later, goodbye." He stretched and left the room.

"Goodbye." I said curtly, I sat in silence with the sleeping Naruto until the door burst open and Temari came in with Kankuro behind her. Temari was wearing her purple T-shirt with a red fabric stretching down her legs, and she had black jeans, the blonde's eyes were red and puffy-she was probably crying. Kankuro was wearing his black cat eared hoodie and light blue skinny jeans.

"Oh my god." Temari's eyes widened and blinked rapidly. "Naruto..."

"Don't be surprised if a police officer questions you later," I said quietly.

"Our dad shot him right...?" Kankuro said in shock before glaring out the window. "That bastard."

"Gaara," the only conscious blonde started. "Where _is _Minato?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Next time I see him, I swear I'll-"

"Whatever your thinking, don't. Its most likely illegal, besides the police are probably looking for him as we speak." Kankuro cut me off, I sighed.

"Well," our sister sniffed." Its a shame we can't see each other on happier terms." She finished looking at Naruto sadly.

"You're right Tema, you guys know we'll have to go to court or do something when the cops find Minato," my older brother said.

"Yeah." I sighed again, I could feel the depressing tension in the room and it was suffocating.

Things could be worse, I don't want to think about what would have happened if the bullet_ did _hit Naruto's heart.

**Naruto's POV: Dream World:**

_'Where am I?'_ I asked myself. I was floating in a dark abyss, there was no light and it was extremely cold and lonely, I had a feeling if I screamed it would echo for an hour at the least.

"Hello!" I shouted, of course, no one answered.

_'No one's here, I'm alone. How did I even get here? What happened to me?'_

_"I hope he wakes up soon."_

_'Who? Me? Aren't I already awake? If I'm not, why do you want me to wake up?'_ I wondered, that was a feminine yet tomboyish voice, it was way to familiar but I can't remember who's voice that belongs to.

_"Don't worry he'll wake up soon, I know he will."_

_'Does it even matter if I wake up? Hmm those voices are so familiar...'_

"Hey! Who's there?" I yelled, and once again I didn't get a response.

_"Naruto... wake up."_

_'Who's calling me?'_

The voices started to fade out until I couldn't hear them anymore.

_'I'm alone...'_

"No one's there," I said a loud.

I remember what happened; Minato shot me, Gaara appeared, I blacked out. Minato shot me, Gaara appeared, I blacked out. I repeated this for a while, letting it set in.

"Am... Am I dead?" I asked myself.

_"Wake up..."_

_'Those voices are back, maybe when you die all you hear are familiar voices for eternity. That sucks.'_ I thought closing my eyes.

_"Wake up Naruto!"_

_'I'm tired, let me sleep.'_

Silence.

Laughter.

I opened one eye and saw I wasn't in the abyss anymore, I was in a park beside a large oak tree. There was a family laughing and talking without a care in the world-especially the red haired woman.

_'Hey they look like younger versions of Tema, Gaara and Kankuro. And that looks like Minato- only happier.'_ I thought looking at the two little kids running around and the red haired baby in a yellow stroller.

The happy Minato was talking to the same redhead and they looked like they were enjoying themselves, blissfully unaware I was by the tree.

"Hey Mina I gotta secret~" The woman smiled poking my dad.

"And that is?" He questioned smiling back.

She whispered something in his ear and the blonde man looked shocked then he smiled widely, surprising me. I've never seen Minato smile before.

"That's amazing Kushina! Another addition to the family's coming!" He cheered.

"Kushina?" I choked out, Temari said that was our mom's name.

_'That's Mom.'_

"Yes I know, now shut up! I don't want any of the kids to know yet you idiot!" She said and playfully hit his head, he grinned.

The picture of the family-my family blurred and disappeared completely, throwing me back in the empty void.

_'That was my family before...'_ My train of thoughts trailing off.

_'Before I ruined it.'_

I know I'm dreaming but knowing everyone was happy before I was born kills me. Minato wouldn't be abusive or an alcoholic, Mom would be alive, its all because of me.

I'm horrible, I'm worthless, I'm a killer aren't I?

I thought I could get better, no I _wanted _to get better, to smile again, to be me again. But I guess the universe doesn't want me to. Why did I have to ruin everything?

I hate myself, I'm awful.

I'm too far gone aren't I? If I could turn back time I would, not for myself, for everyone else. Everything would be better off, right?

I'm a waste of space.

All I fucking want is to be happy, for my siblings to be happy, is that to much?

I'm not okay.

I know that self harm isn't _just_ cutting. The abuser/victim could hurt themselves emotionally, they could burn or scratch themselves, they could bruise themselves. So many different possibilities

Why do I even exist? What's the point?

_Let me die, I don't wanna wake up..._

...

So depressing... I really shouldn't be as proud as I am for writing this chapter *sighs*. Oh well lets take a step into a depressed person's mind shall we? I wont lie, you'll feel either sympathy or sad if you see a depression filled mind. :/

So Naruto has gone full-out suicidal, I blame Minato! ;-; Damn I know what's going to happen next even so _I'm_ at the edge of my seat here! I kinda wanna type the next chapter now and upload it but that would be too nice. Lets just hope Naruto doesn't kick his own bucket or anything like that.

Well review, favorite, do what you want, I wont beg~!


	12. Hospitals and broadcasts

Welcome back readers! :D Damn, I think this is my longest chapter yet huh. So in this chapter stuff happens, people are found, and our favorite hyper blonde wakes up!~

**Oh by the way you should find this interesting. I will **_**try**_** to update once a week, if I don't I'm either neck deep in homework or I'm having issues with life and family. :3**

I don't own Naruto Shippuden.

The warning's will forever be the same.

And now we are all going to Hell, have fun reader-chan~! :D

...

**Third person POV:**

Gaara and his siblings were slept in uncomfortable chairs in the hospital that night. A nurse said that they had to leave but they argued and the nurse gave up and let them do what they want. It was nine in the morning when Naruto finally woke up.

The blonde woke up startled, he tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his chest when he tried to it up. He looked around the room that definitely wasn't his room-it was too white and empty.

_'Where am I?'_ Naruto thought, he saw his siblings in three chairs on the left side of his bed and he realized he was in the hospital when the blonde saw the IV machine.

_'And what other place could be so white?'_ He mused, Naruto put a shaky hand on his chest above his beating heart.

"I'm still alive..." He whispered so he wouldn't wake up the older Uzumaki's. Becoming bored he looked out the window, it was cloudy from what he could see through closed blinds.

The injured blonde slowly looked back at his siblings and sighed. He was bored. After an annoying silence Naruto decided he would at least try to walk around, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep in a place like this.

_'I hate hospitals.' _He thought bitterly taking the IV out of his arm. He slowly sat up taking quick breathes and put his bare feet on the floor.

At first he was sure if he tried to stand he would fall face first on the cold floor but after telling himself to suck it up he stood up. A little to quickly but he caught himself before he fell-but he did land on his knees.

He walked around the room in a few circles before he realized he was going to lose his mind if everything stayed silent except for the air conditioner. Naruto wasn't so bored (more worried) when he noticed his torso had bandages and most of his scars were visible for the world to see. Well in this case, only people in the room would see.

Paranoia kicked in and he quickly (and painfully) ran to the bed and hid his whole body under the thin blanket.

_'So I'm in a hospital where they deal with dying/dead/sick/and mental people including suicidal/depressed people, fuck.'_ He cursed whoever lead him here-Minato.

**Naruto's POV:**

This sucks. And you know what's worse? I might be questioned!

I put my head under the pillow, (It was so thin, that in my mind it is **not **a pillow) sighed, and counted down. I did this when I felt like I was panicking or starting to hyperventilate, counting down helped.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

This isn't helping at all.

There was something I had to do later, but I wont be able to do anything if I'm stuck here for who knows how long. I guess I could try to sleep and maybe sleep off my plan, it _is_ pretty selfish I guess.

_Grr..._

I grinned. "Or I could find food for my stomach."

***Two hours later***

Turns out, I couldn't even get lost in the hospital on my food hunt since I couldn't leave the room when Temari woke up and crushed me in the famous Uzumaki Death hug.

"Tema... can't breathe." I managed to say. she stopped hugging me and pulled away like she touched fire.

"Sorry its just I was worried you know? And besides, you are my youngest-and don't tell Gaara or Kankuro this but- your also my favorite brother." She smiled I smiled back.

"I wont tell," I said my stomach growled louder and Temari snickered.

"Come on I saw the cafeteria somewhere downstairs." She stated and thought for a minute. "You can walk right?"

I pouted. "Yeah, its just some chest pain don't worry so much." Its times like this when Temari feels like a mother to me instead of a sister-but if I told she'd probably punch me or thank me.

She didn't look convinced but nodded and went to the door; I thought of something. "Wait what about Gaara and Kankuro?"

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "We'll get them something-maybe."

I looked back at the sleeping males and shrugged. I'll get them some pancakes or an apple or something.

We went down the hallway and stepped into an elevator going to the first floor. (Don't worry I threw on a shirt when I realized I only had pants and bandages on.) I unconsciously started scratching my wrist and I didn't notice Temari was watching me.

"Uh Naruto if you're that itchy you should ask a nurse for something or maybe hit your wrist." The other blonde said, her words made me stop scratching.

"Ah its fine Tema." I replied giving a fake smile. I know I'm trying to hurt myself, she doesn't need to know that though. I wish I could stop but self harm is my drug.

"Whatever I guess," she shrugged, few I'm still in the clear. "A police officer wants to talk to you." She added as we exited the elevator.

My blood ran cold. Why? Seeing my confused expression she explained. "Minato shot you right?" I nodded. "Well the police are looking for him since he left and one cop already questioned Gaara so you'll have to answer some questions later."

"Oh." I frowned, I really hate answering questions. "How long am I stuck here?"

"I don't know, its up to the men and women in white," Temari shrugged. We entered the cafeteria and had some pancakes (There wasn't any ramen... those assholes.) When we went back to the room with some leftovers for Gaara and Kankuro the other two were awake.

"Ugh... chairs aren't comfortable." Kankuro groaned, he looked like he was sleep drunk, Gaara nodded beside him.

"Do you want a pancake? :3" I asked making Kankuro trip over his feet.

"Naruto! Don't do that when someone just wakes up!" He yelped.

"Fine! More pancakes for us then!" The blonde beside me said holding up the pancake-filled plate above her.

"No I want pancakes..." Kankuro whined and stood up.

I smiled while Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Meh, I've been better but I'll be okay." I replied tiredly, I know I was passed out a few hours ago but I'm still tired.

"Right." He smiled, (basically, a tiny upward curve on his lips) I sighed. "I can't wait to leave."

"Excuse me, can I come in?" A nurse knocked on the door, Temari waved her in.

"Your just in time for... breakfast." She gestured to the 'delicious' looking pancakes.

"Ah great. I just wanted to check on Naruto-who seems to be doing just fine." She smiled timidly, she must be new or shy- like Hinata! "By the way officer Ibiki will be here soon, goodbye."

"Who?" I asked, "we'll tell you later." Gaara told me when the black haired nurse left.

"Anyways that guy Ibiki is the cop who's going to question you but Gaara's going to be questioned with you and Kankuro and I might be as well-only later." Temari explained.

"Oh. But wait weren't you already questioned?" I looked at the redhead, he shrugged.

"He wanted to ask more questions with you awake, probably about Minato's abuse and neglect."

"Wait you told him!" I was shocked, I'm happy Minato might be exposed for the bastard he is but I'm a little surprised Gaara was the one who talked about the abuse.

"No I told him Narnia is in my closet and you went to Wonderland when you were seven." He said sarcastically.

_'I'll miss his sarcasm...'_ I thought feeling sentimental. No! Don't think like that! I'm not selfish enough to commit suicide am I? Sure I'm suicidal but I wouldn't put my friends, siblings and cousins through possible guilt or sadness, intentionally at least. But if I did die, would people miss me, or would they be better off without me? And even if they missed me they would get over it... right?

_'I'll decide later,'_ I thought mentally shaking my head.

The redhead looked like he was expecting me to say something, so I did.

"Really? Did you also tell him Kankuro is part cat?" I asked, pushing my previous thoughts into the back of my mind.

"I'm what now?" Said neko questioned with a bewildered look on his face. (Don't look at me like that, he isn't _really_ part cat.)

"Nothing, nothing little brother." Temari said dismissively, the brunette rolled his eyes.

"You're only a year older then me..." the second oldest muttered, he looked defeated.

We heard a knock on the door and a man with two diagonal scars scars on his face and he had a large headband wrapped around his head.

"Hello-look at that, he's returned to the living." He pointed at me.

"Hi," I waved at him, I'll assume this is Ibiki.

"Hello Naruto I'm officer Ibiki, I have a few questions for you and Gaara- if your up for them that is." The cop said, I was up for it, what's the worse that could be asked? ...Multiple things actually, if you think about it.

"Sure, why not?" I said and sat beside Gaara on the hospital bed.

"Okay." The redhead agreed.

"Alright, could you two leave then?" He turned to my oldest siblings.

"Y'okay tell us how the interrogation goes Gaa, Naru!" Temari said and left, Kankuro followed her and said 'see ya later'. I wouldn't be surprised if they stood out the door trying to listen in on our conversation.

"Okay Naruto, are you abused?" Well he's blunt. My youngest older brother sent me a 'just tell the truth' look.

"Yeah." I traced my whisker-like scars, they're permanent reminders of the fact I've been abused, but Gaara's kanji scar is worse in my opinion.

"For how long?" (1) The police officer asked.

"Um since me and Gaara were little kids, I might have been three or four and Gaara could have been five or six," I answered.

"This question is for both of you: If say Minato was put in jail who's care do you think you'd be put in?"

"Either Temari and Kankuro or a foster family," Gaara said raising an invisible eyebrow.

"Our siblings or maybe an orphanage." I said, I really hope we'd be with Temari and Kankuro.

"Ah well you would go with your siblings since they're the legal age to be in charge of you-until your eight-teen at least," the cop reassured. "Besides that, would you prefer to be away from your father?"

What kind of question is that!? Of course we wanna be away from Minato!

"Yeah I know I wanna be away from him." I muttered.

"Same here." Gaara agreed in a 'obviously' tone, never thought he'd do that.

"Alright. Naruto tell me, did your father shoot you?" He asked looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, I guess he bought a pistol somewhere or he brought it with him." I blinked, where _did_ he get a pistol anyway?

"Okay, listen up you two," he said looking us both dead in the ye.

_'How is he doing that?'_ I wondered.

"An hour ago my colleague, Yamato, said that Minato has been brought in the station for questioning." He said waiting for our reactions, Gaara looked happy but shocked, I had a feeling I did as well.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, this was to good to be true-I _am_ dead aren't I? (2)

"Really," Ibiki repeated. "You'll have to talk this over with your siblings, but he's going to court and if you agree to testify, a lawyer will be provided for you since you apparently don't have a lawyer."

I exchanged glances with Gaara, this could work.

***Meanwhile at Konoha high***

**Third person POV:**

"Alright class, today we'll be watching the news for a media project and you'll write about whatever sparks your interest." Kakashi said not looking away from his porn-I mean Icha Icha paradise.

Lee turned on the T.V excitedly, preaching about youth, Ten-ten flung a paper kunai at him successfully shutting him up. The whole class turned their attention to the screen, a grey apartment building with police outside of it appeared on the T.V.

_'I still can't believe Hana made me go to school today, take my mind off of things my ass.'_ Kiba thought gritting his teeth in anger.

_'Hey, isn't that Kiba and Naruto's apartment?'_ Shikamaru thought and turned to look at the dog-boy. _'What happened?'_

_"-The teenager was shot in his apartment, a witness says that the boy was shot by his father and he was found and brought to the hospital by his brother. Police have found the suspect and have brought him in for questioning but other officers are still searching the apartment for more evidence." _The news reporter said seriously.

"What...?" Ino stared blankly at the T.V before putting a hand over her mouth. Her uncle couldn't have done it right? What if he did and Naruto or Gaara are in the hospital right now wasting away!?

"Sasuke-kun isn't that Naruto's apartment?" Sakura whispered poking the Uchiha.

"Yeah, I think it is." He replied his eyes slightly wide, Sasuke looked back at the T.V.

_"Sir, did you know any of the residents were injured last night?" _The reporter was now in the building talking to (oh god no) Toby.

_"Yep! Last night sirens were blaring so I had to see if everything was alright-Toby is a good boy!" _The strange, orange masked man said cheerfully despite the situation.

_"And I also saw that the person they brought in the ambulance was one of the youngest residents, Naruto! He's such a nice kid, and Gaara to when he isn't being mean, it was sad seeing him bleeding out in the ambulance."_ Toby continued crossing his arms.

The whole class became silent, Kakashi even dropped his book in shock. Ino was hoping it wasn't one of her cousins but Luck didn't seem to be on her family's side.

"Naruto was shot..." Shikamaru looked at his dog-loving friend again, he nodded. "By the son of a bitch that's supposed to be his dad," Akamaru whimpered in Kiba's jacket.

_"It must have been."_ The news lady muttered. _"Luckily from what we've been told no one was killed."_

_"Really!? YAY when they come back I'll throw them a welcome party at my friends club, Akatsuki, and another one here!"_ Toby's tone beamed and he did a happy dance.

This was when Kakashi shut off the T.V.

"Alright I think we've seen enough," he said facing the class. "I have a new assignment for you and you _all_ have to participate understand?" Everyone slowly nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to make a card or do something for Naruto-don't start complaining he just saved your asses from a six page book report." He said smiling under his mask when everyone paled.

"Besides, we would do the same thing for anyone here if it happened to them," Kakashi clapped. "For some things you can have a partner so get together and start working on a card or bake cookies, just do something." He finished and started to leave the class.

"Wait where are you going?" Matsuri asked confused, she knew Naruto through Gaara and hearing that he was shot is... depressing.

"I need to do some things, see ya." He left and closed the door.

No one did anything until Kiba pulled out some paper and started making a card while Ino was doing the same and writing down some ideas for flower arrangements for Naruto. People reluctantly got into groups of two to three while some individuals did their own thing.

Kiba explained what happened as well as he could when he and the rest of his friends sat at Shikamaru's desk, Hinata looked like she was about to cry, so did Ino. Lee was saying it was extremely unyouthful and he would do 1000 push ups in hopes for Naruto to pull through, if he couldn't do that then he would skip 1000 jump ropes.

"P-poor N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said shakily, she kept sniffing along with Ino.

They worked on their own things for Naruto until they heard something that made each of them snap in their own way.

"Who cares about that idiot? Does it really matter if he was dead?" A white haired boy scoffed. "He's just a worthless loser, he can't even die right-"

Kiba pulled him up by his hair and punched him in his face.

"What the hell!?" He cried out in pain when Kiba punched him again.

"Naruto is **not** a worthless loser or an idiot! You're an idiot for saying that! 'Does it really matter if he was dead?' Of course it does, he has me his best friend, his friends, siblings and cousins who are worried sick about him and you think he should be dead! Fuck you!" Kiba yelled angrily, everyone was watching them.

"Kiba!" Ino stood up in rage. "That's enough," she said prying her friend from the bleeding boy, the blonde looked at the boy clutching his face in agony.

"Let me have a turn." She ordered and kicked the boy where it hurts.

"AIIIEE!" He cried and fell to the floor.

"Never talk about my cousin like that again you bastard!" She glared at him.

"Ino-pig hang on, you guys took it far enough!" Sakura came in. "Yes he deserves it but you two will be suspended if you continue-"

"Shut up Bill board brow!" Ino cut her off, angry tears forming in her eyes. "People beat others to a pulp and no one does anything, that's bullying and its disgusting that it still happens when were in high school!" She said as the tears spilled from her sea-blue eyes, the blonde was right and everyone in the room knew that but it still continued.

"Ino... I'm, I'm worried about Naruto too, not as much as you five but I still hope he's okay. I've gotten to know him better since we've worked together for the cell project and he doesn't deserve to die so young, no one does." Sakura said softly.

Everyone was silent for a while and the tension in the room disappeared when Kakashi walked back in. People quickly went back to their work except for a few students. (The rookie nine and Team Gai.)

"Hey everyone... did I miss anything?" He gestured to the bleeding boy on the floor.

"Suigetsu was just being stupid Kakashi-sensei." Ten-ten said glaring at Suigetsu. "I'll take him to the nurse's office."

"Hmm alright be back quickly though." The albino yawned, despite his laid back demeanor he was disappointed, not because of Kiba or Ino, because of his teacher Minato.

_'Sensei... you were wrong to do what you did to your children for years, I always respected you, the old you, but when Kushina died... You changed for the worst, no one can deny that. Hell, the kid's own grandparents can't even see them because one blames herself for Kushina's death and the other buries himself in his work out of guilt.' _Kakashi thought sadly and shook his head.

"Okay back to work everyone- Kiba stop glaring at the door."

...

Longest chapter yet~ :3 I know this chapter probably sucks but meh I tried guys! ;-;

Did you like the chapter at least? If you didn't I'm sorry, will you come back for the next chapter?  
For those who did like it- good for you, you get a panda! :D

(1) I know Ibiki repeated two questions but that was because he had to know Gaara wasn't lying or anything-yet I don't see why anyone would lie about that kind of thing.

(2) No Naruto you aren't dead. :3

See you next chapter~! :D


	13. A new friend

Ciao lettori, bentornato~! :D Vedi? Ti ho betto che vorrei aggiornare una volta a settimana! Halloween potere attivare! (Italian)

Sorry about that guys, I was bored. :3 I'd translate but meh, don't worry I didn't curse you or anything guys!

Happy Halloween!

I don't own Naruto Shippuden... \O.O/ All hail Goomy!

Happy reading~!

...

**Naruto's POV:**

I yawned and put back the manga I was reading. After the interrogation Tema, Kankuro, Gaara, and I decided we would go to court, get a lawyer and make sure Minato rots in jail for... how ever long he'll be in jail. (I'm in a hospital, I don't study law enforcement, and how the heck would I know how long he'd be in jail?)'

I already except the fact I'm a horrible son but _he's_ a horrible dad.

I looked at the cover of Petshop of Horrors and sighed. I've read this volume countless times and I can't get those damn suicidal thoughts out of my head.

Let me elaborate. When I woke up a few hours ago I was planning on commiting suicide, but I ended up arguing with myself how I shouldn't- dammit I don't know what to do anymore!

Okay here are my options. 1: I could kill myself and possibley hurt everyone I care about. 2: I could tell a doctor, be put on suicide watch, answer the same questions over and over, and be high as a kite from meds. 3: I could say nothing, try to become happier and ignore my thoughts/problems and stop hurting myself. 4: Wait for Minato's trial, then decide.

...

Either way I'm going to do something to effect my life in some way.

I hit my head against the wall, letting my manga fall on the floor. I'm thinking to much again, well if I stopped hurting then I'd be a step closer to healing but I've said it before: its my drug, I'm addicted.

The door slowly opened and a old nurse (I found out her name is Chiyo) came in. I learned something interesting about Chiyo, she's Sasori's Grandma! Weird huh? ...There's no resemblence.

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling?" She asked and held a bottle of pills in her left hand. Oh joy, tylonol.

"Hey Chiyo, I'm fine just bored." I replied and picked up the manga on the floor. My siblings left an hour or so ago and it was mind numbing here. Sure there was a T.V and the nurses were nice but still I rather be at home fighting over a ball with Kuruma or Shukaku.

"Do I really need to take tylonol? Nothing hurts and I'm a fast healer so I don't need it!" I half lied, it did hurt but she didn't need to know that.

"Sorry Naruto, but you were shot in the chest and even if you're a fast healer and don't feel pain you should take it." Chiyo countered.

"Old hag..." I muttered.

"Brat..." She mumbled, this is what I like about her; she doesn't treat me like a fragile piece of glass-and she likes tricking people and playing dead.

The nurse gave me a glass of water with a pill in it and I sighed. Did I ever mention I can't swallow pills? No? Oh, well its almost as bad as my fear/hatred of needles, I just can't swallow pills.

I took a deep breathe and gulped down the water, guess what? The pill stayed in my mouth. Gah, this will take a while.

After five trys Chiyo said 'Oh for heaven's sake!' and left the room just as I finally swallowed the pill.

"I-" I coughed, "-hate pills."

_'And life?' _That voice is back._ 'Shut up.'_ I hate to say it but I've gotten used to that damn voice, oh well I'll just add that to the 'What makes me a freak?' list when I get home.

_'If~ You know doctors like to keep psychopaths away from society~'_ It sang, I ignored it. Stupid voices... I seriously need to stop talking to those inner voices and pretend they aren't there.

_'I might as well watch T.V or something.'_ I thought and turned on the T.V, if all hospitals have tiny barley noticeable T.V's that have twenty channels then they must be on a low budget.

"Sponge Bob square pants~!" I sang with the T.V, yes I'm watching Sponge Bob Square Pants, yes its childish but its better then watching reality T.V or the news.

"..." I felt like someone was watching me, I looked at the door and saw a pretty girl around my age standing by the door.

"Uh hi," I waved slightly she smiled.

"H-hello, I'm sorry I was standing here its just well I heard a television and someone singing along with it." She said, she was wearing light blue pants with a dark blue shirt.

_'Is she a patient? If so from wear?'_ I wondered.

"No its okay, um hey are you a patient here?" She nodded, the girl had a sad atmosphere around her.

"Well its nice seeing someone else my age, I'm Naruto by the way." I smiled she smiled back.

"I'm Haku." Haku introduced, "is it okay if I stay here for a while?"

"Sure I don't mind." I answered, we both looked like we needed someone to keep company. We watched T.V and talked for a while, turns out we had a lot in common.

_'Never thought I would make a friend in hospital.' _I thought grinning mentally.

"Haku? What are you doing here?" Chiyo came in. "You're supposed to be in the-"

"I know." My new friend cut her off. The old nurse sighed. "Hoe did you even get out?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Haku replied, I swear they forgot I was here.

"Huh... Fine but I'm taking you back Haku you know you need to get better." Chiyo said, Haku looked down.

"Haku? You okay?" I asked and poked her shoulder.

"I'm fine Naruto, I'll see you later." Haku said still looking down, she stood up and walked up to Chiyo, the ravenette looked back at me smiling slightly. "By the way, I'm a boy." And with that they left. (1)

"Oh... WAIT WHAT!?" I yelled unintentionally. She... was a he? Well, I've seen and heard weirder- just take one look at a guy from Akatsuki named Kisame, Dei and Saso said he's blue because he's half-shark... I almost believe them-his skin is freaking blue and he has fangs!

**Two days later...**

"Are you sure you're okay? No chest pains or headaches?" Temari asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Tema, you know I'm a fast healer." I said, Gaara nodded.

"If your sure..." Gaara said, "Kankuro when is the trial again?"

"A day after Naruto's allowed to leave so either tomorrow or in three days." The brunette answered calmly.

"Three days!? But this place is so boring!" I cried, I haven't seen Haku since he and Chiyo went where ever they went, every time I asked Chiyo about she would switch the topic or play dead.

"Oh I'll let the brat leave today he's been running around his room and wandering the halls, besides the doctor says he's good to go-but he shouldn't push himself to much." Chiyo said dully.

"Are you sure? Naruto got a pretty nasty wound..." Kankuro trailed off seeing the death glares Naruto and Gaara were sending him, neither one of them liked hospitals.

"Ah its fine, besides Naruto wont stop complaining about leaving anyway so in short: Get him out of my hair!" She laughed, I grinned.

"Thanks! Now lets go!" I said and walked out of the room, I almost made it into the hall but Temari caught me by the back of my shirt.

"Do you even know where the exit is?" She asked looking at me expectantly, I sadly shook my head.

"Thought so little brother." The older blonde rolled her eye, Chiyo handed Gaara a form and we left after signing the form and talking to the doctor. (2)

I was wearing my old clothes again (black jeans, orange long sleeve shirt), Gaara wore a black T-shirt, grey sweater, and black jeans. Temari was wearing a forest green shirt with a yellow peace sign and dark-green yoga pants, and Kankuro wore a purple/white T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

We took a bus home and to say the least I was relieved. No one questioned my scars and I'm finally out of Limbo. (To me that was like being dead but not quite ready to leave the living.) I wonder what happened to Haku, he's nice, a bit quiet, and I know I only knew him for a day but I considered him a friend.

"So... meet any friends or did you sleep for the whole time you were there?" Temari asked interested.

"I met a guy named Haku and no instead of sleeping all the time I read manga all the time." I answered sticking my tongue out.

"Anime addict." Kankuro muttered and yelped when Temari hit his head.

"Did this always happen before I was born?" I asked Gaara whispering, aware of how stupid that question was. Gaara was a toddler what would he remember?

"Probably." He whispered back while watching our siblings argue over something about being an anime addict is awesome and there's nothing wrong with it.

_'How could I kill myself and leave them behind?'_ I thought looking a my siblings._ 'Unfortunately, I know people stopped caring and commited suicide, if I'm lucky that wont happen to me.'_

"Last stop!" The bus driver called and stopped the bus, I looked around noticing we were on our street. We slowly got off the bus and walked to our apartment.

"So Temari, Kankuro how have your studies been?" I asked, they exchanged glances and Kankuro rubbed his neck.

"Mine have been going well, don't know about Tema's though." He said, our tomboyish sister rolled her eyes.

"My professor is having me write a children story for an assignment, so yeah mine are fine." She shrugged.

"Cool, you wanna be a writer right?" I asked, she nodded. "It could take a while until I'm actually successful though."

We reached the appartment and we were greeted by a flailing Toby putting up a balloon animal, when he saw us he flailed even more and bear hugged me.

"Hellooooooooo Narutoooooo! Look, look! Toby and the other Akatsuki members put up a banner and balloons is Toby a good boy?" He asked calming down a little.

"Yes Toby is a good boy." Gaara said, I laughed when Toby started jumping around like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"Hey Uchiha un! Where are my fire crackers?"

"How would I know? Go ask your puppet loving boyfriend."

"You better not be insulting my art Itachi."

"Hey fucktards shut up and put up the fucking streamers already!"

"This is going to cost so much money..."

"Stop bitching about your stupid money Kakazu!"

"Pein! I found one of your piercings!"

"I assume that was the Akatsuki and Deidara." Kankuro said, Toby nodded.

"Yep!" He cheered.

"And someone tell me why Toby's cheering un!"

"Hey Deidara!" Temari called, it sounded like something crashed, swears were heard and Deidara ran out of the employee lounge grinning.

"My favorite and only cousins!" He stopped in front of us.

"Hello Dei." Kankuro and Gaara greeted in unison.

"Hey Deidara!" I greeted loudly, I guess Toby rubbed off of me a bit.

"Naruto! You idiot!" He said grinning, wait what? He punched my head!

"Ow! What was that for!?" I asked rubbing my head, that's gonna leave a bruise.

"That's for scaring me and Ino, I almost had a heart attack when I saw the news!" He said crossing his arms.

"Well as you can see Dei Naru's fine, you know until you hit him you idiot!" Temari said irritated, she had a 'my family is full of idiots' expression.

"Ah right un." The older blonde grumbled.

"What exactly were you and your friend-things doing in there?" Gaara asked looking behind Deidara.

"Hmm? Oh we were setting up decorations for when ever you four came back-I knew we should have started earlier dammit Sasori-danna! I was right!" He yelled towards the other room .

"That's nice but since we just got back from the hospital and all-" Kankuro was cut off by a hyper Uchiha.

"Go away we aren't done setting everything up yet! Shoo shoo!" Toby ushered us up the stairs.

"I'll get you when you can come down stairs!" I heard Deidara yell.

"Well that went well." Gaara said sarcastically.

"This place clearly hasn't changed." Temari muttered then smiled. "So how's our apartment? Have you guys changed anything?"

"Not really." I said, "wait did you do anything when I was in the hospital Gaara?" I asked the redhead.

"Nothing I can remember..." He trailed off once we got inside.

"Kuruma, Shukaku! Did you miss me?" I questioned and saw the two animals run up to us. They hrred and I think they were smirking, but that isn't unusual.

"Trust me Kuruma missed you, he wouldn't stop scratching the door or whimpering in your room." Gaara said and scratched Shukaku's head.

"We're getting pizza tonight!" Kankuro blurted out making us stare at him. "What? I doubt you two can cook and Temari's probably to lazy to make anything."

"I'll make you a knuckle sandwich." Temari threatened, blue-green eyes glaring.

"No thanks Tema I'm allergic." Kankuro said nervously.

"I'm going to my room before the apartment is turned into a battle field." I said to Gaara who nodded and went to his own room. I went down the hall and into my room. The apartment was to small for all four of us- unless we shared beds but that's not happening anytime soon.

"Things are looking up." I said a loud_ 'for now,'_ I added silently. I went to my dresser, opened it (it was unlocked since the Minato incident) and took out my laptop. When everything loaded I went to Youtube and played Given up by Linkin Park.

A few seconds into the song and I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked over the music.

"The pizza man!" A familiar insomniac's voice replied.

"Enter the lair at your own risk!" I said and Gaara opened the door.

"Ayo Gaara, what's up?" I looked at him, he flopped next to me on my bed.

"Temari and Kankuro told me something very interesting yesterday," Gaara said watching the video.

"What did they say?" My eyes flickered to the lyrics.

~_I'm my own worst enemy. I've given up! I'm sick of feeling, is there nothing you can say?! Take this all away! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!~_

"You know your principal Tsunade?" I nodded.

"She's our Grandma." Gaara said bluntly, my eyes widened. If I was drinking anything I would have done a spit take all over my laptop.

"The old hag... is our grandma...?" I said in shock, this was not something you'd expect to here.

"And her husband Jiraiya is our Grandpa." The insomniac added, "trust me I was just as shocked as you."

"Holy shit, pervy sage _and_ the old hag. How do they know that, Temari and Kankuro I mean!?" I asked freaking out, if there our grandparents why didn't they do anything about Minato.

_'They probably don't care...' 'Shut. UP!' 'You argue with yourself you fuck up, besides what I say you think, your just in denial.'_ I really hate that damn voice, but what if its right? No bad thoughts, bad thoughts go away.

"Apparently Temari and Kankuro remember visiting them and Tsunade felt so guilty about Mom's death she became a principal while Jiraiya engrossed himself in his work." Gaara said calmly but I could tell he was anything but calm.

"...Why didn't they tell us before?" I asked.

"I don't know why," the redhead responded. He was tapping he had his eyes closed and was twitching slightly. Well, he's pissed.

Just then the door was thrown open and Kiba was standing there with Akamaru at his heels.

"Hah," he panted. "Hi guys." Kibbles walked up and hugged me. So many hugs, I feel loved.

"I'm gonna kill Minato when I see him, you look alive, hey why is Gaara fuming?" Kiba asked and pointed at Gaara who was silently raging.

"We found out we have grandparents," I answered.

"Oh... Wait what?"

"Temari and Kankuro told Gaara we have grandparents-turns out there Tsunade-hag and Pervy sage- my grandma used to be a doctor but because of guilt over my Mom's death she quit and became a principal. And my grandpa is a perverted writer that created Kakashi-sensei's favorite book series." I said watching Kiba process everything.

"Oh okay... Say what?" The dog lover looked confused, I don't blame him but now we'll be here for an hour explaining things. I sighed this could take a while.

***A few minutes later...***

"Oh! Well isn't it a good thing you have more relatives! And Tsunade and Jiraiya always had a soft spot for you when I saw you with one of them." Kiba said.

"Yes Tsunade-hag or Grandma or whatever hits me on the head and Jiraiya gives me his porn books." I rolled my eyes, at least from what I've seen they both care about me and my siblings at least.

"In Tsunade's defence you call her a hag and your Grandpa is a pervert," Kiba stated.

"Hey Gaara, Naruto, and I guess Kiba, Deidara's here and he wants us to go into the employee lounge now." Kankuro said in the doorway.

"Alright, are you coming Kiba?" Gaara asked, the brunette nodded.

When we we got down stairs, we were literally thrown in the employee lounge and 'amazing' decorations and the Akatsuki were there. And they had a giant chocolate hours later, Kankuro and Temari were doing a drunken tango and Zetsu was break dancing. This was a nice welcome back... okay it was strange and awesome.

...

Done, I have so much candy! :D :D :D Sorry I'm having a sugar rush-haunted houses + candy +Halloween + best friend + cosplay = epic happiness.

1: We might be seeing more in the hospital later on so expect to see Haku in the near future.

2: I was to lazy to add a whole check-up scene.

Happy halloween guys~! I hope you liked the chapter! :D


	14. Goodbye and Hello

Welcome back! Man this is way longer then I intended at first, oh well I like how things have turned out. :) (This was originally supposed to have 12 chapters, now it might have twenty-something chapters!)

I don't own Naruto Shippuden... hehe, ship.

The warnings will forever be the same.

Quick warning I don't know much about what happens in court so I'm sorry if something isn't right. Maybe I should question my mom she watches a lot of law enforcement stuff...

...PASTAAAAAAAAAA! :D (If you know where that's from I'm sending you virtual hug.)

...

**Temari's POV:**

_'God this shirt is itchy...'_ I thought as I fidgeted in my seat. I was wearing a white itchy blouse with black dress pants and I _hated _the stupid blouse. If it wasn't so god damned itchy maybe I would like it.

"Stop fidgetting." Kankuro ordered beside me. He wasn't happy when I told him he couldn't wear his cat ear hoodie or his face paint, good neither one of us are happy then!

"This damn shirt is itchy and I have a hangover, give me a break." I snapped, earning 'sh's' from people.

"Shh yourself!" I said rubbing my head, Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Really Temari? You can't be serious." He deadpanned, you have no idea where we are do you mind audience? Well were in court. No Gaara wasn't arrested, no Deidara didn't blow up a anti-art thing. We are here for Minato's trial.

I can't stand this, but I have a feeling the trial is being filmed and this is probably live. I saw some reporters enter earlier so that rises my suspicions.

"When is this starting? I have art to create un!"

Yes. Deidara's here for moral support. (Which is probably not a good thing.)

"Uh guys, I have an idea: lets shut the fuck up before Naruto has a damn heart attack!" I said gaining their attention. I pointed to the younger blonde sitting beside Gaara, he was pale, staring into nothing and fidgetting. (Wait a minute, why is he allowed to fidget!?)

"Naruto? Are you nervous or something?" Kankuro asked.

"No, just paranoid Minato's gonna go on a rampage and kill us all." He replied blinking, I could tell he was lying but I wouldn't push him. He and Gaara weren't exactly pleased when they found out about our grandparents.

"Well he's in handcuffs and there are armmed police so I think everything will be fine." Gaara said looking at the judge. She was talking quietly to a police officer who's name was Yamato if I remember correctly.

"Not to mention they check for weapons and-" Kankuro was cut off by a bang coming from the judges desk.

I've seen enough cop shows to know how this works, (and I might have looked at some of Kanku's papers) we show evidence, deal with lawyers, defendant vs prosecutor, argue, and finally let the jury decide.

"Order in the court! Now I would like to start this court session. Minato Namikaze has been charged with child abuse, neglect, and attempted murder." She stated earning a few glares from the court room directed in my father's direction.

"How does the defendant plea?" The judge asked.

Minato stood up facing the judge, "Not guilty, your honor."

"I would like to call Naruto Uzumaki to stand." Our lawyer Kurura called Naruto to testify. He stood up hiding his face from the court room and sat in the chair in front of the room. (You know the one next to the judge. Its called the testify-or something ward right?)

"Naruto what kind of things did your father do to you and your siblings?" Karura questioned, she had a kind look in her eyes.

_'Maybe she's a mom," _I mused.

"He abused me and Gaara before we were in school, he neglected us for periods of time and barley fed us. Temari and Kankuro were abused as well, sometimes we would go a week without food." He said sadly.

"I object! Do we have any proof that any of them have been abused or neglected?" Minato's lawyer Yashamaru questioned smugly.

Karura stared at him for a moment before showing the court room pictures of Naruto's stomach and arms on a projector. The court room looked shocked at the sight of bruises and cuts littering me and my siblings bodies, Gaara and Naruto's scars were much worse then mine or Kankuro's. Camera flashes went off until the judge banged the gavel on her desk.

"These were taken at previous visits to the hospital for each one of them."

"How do we know they aren't photo shopped or what if they're someone else's injuries?" The man asked.

"Naruto can you show the court room your stomach? Please." Karura asked softly.

Naruto nodded and lifted up his shirt a little to reveal new and old abuse scars and recent bruises. She probably would have asked me or my other brothers to reveal our own scars but we aren't being questioned.

Kankuro and I were only abused for a few months before he started hurting Naruto and Gaara, Kankuro and I were just neglected and starved after that. When my youngest brothers were three and five neither one of them went to school until they were four and six because our dad spent most of the money on alcohol and drugs.

"Thank you Naruto you can put your shirt down now." The brunette said. I once again find myself questioning why would anyone do this to their own kid.

"Have you done anything to provoke Minato to hit you?" Yashamaru asked, I heard one of my brothers growl at that.

"He thinks I'm the cause of my mom's death other then that I haven't done anything that I know of." Naruto said truthfully.

"Fucking lying bastard..." I heard Minato curse, I have a question of my own. Can I throw my shoe at his face? No? Well fuck.

**Naruto's POV:**

I really hate answering questions, but if Minato goes to jail I'll answer as many questions as they want.

"Does Minato ever come home to visit or help pay for your apartment rent?"

"Rarely and when he does visit he doesn't stay long or he usually goes out drinking. And he doesn't help us with the rent actually he tries to take and us are spend our money on drugs." I answered.

"Where did you get your whiskers?" Yashamaru asked.

"Minato cut my face with a shard of glass." I said looking dully at said blonde. He was furious.

"Alright Naruto you can sit back down now. I'd like to call Minato Namikaze to the stand." Kurura said, phew I was tired of everyone looking at me.

I went back to my seat and watched Minato go to his new seat.

"Where were you on October 21 at 7:15 p.m?" Our lawyer asked, Minato gave her a dirty look and tsked.

"Out."

"Out?"

"Out."

"I think she means pacifically Namikaze-san." The judge said glaring at Minato.

"Alright. I went to the liquor store, went back to the apartment and now I'm here." He said, his eyes had bags under them and looked like he was tired and angry at the same time.

_'I guess he's sober,'_ I thought.

"Do you own a gun?" Karura asked, "remember you're under oath to tell the truth." She added.

Minato glared in response. "Yes I own a pistol from when I was a _police officer_."

"The key word is _was_. I understand you had a license to posses a gun but that was in the past, the safety wasn't on and from what I've been told you are not allowed to keep a gun after you resign from being a police officer." Karura stated.

All the other blonde did was glare in response.

More questions were asked by both of the lawyers, I noticed the jury listening and whispering to each other. Yashamaru tried saying that Minato, being a former cop and father, would never hurt anyone, especially his own children, and that this was a big misunderstanding and that his client was innocent, he said someone else probably hurt us and tried to kill me and that we_ 'thought'_ it was our dad.

"Your honor," A woman from the jury spoke. "We've already come to a verdict and would like speak."

"Alright then, Minato you may go back to your seat." The judge said, grabbing the gavel.

"Usually when they already have an answer it means the person is guilty." Kankuro whispered, Deidara's eyes literally sparkled for a minute.

"Yeah! Send him to jail, un!" He whispered/yelled.

"But what if he's not guilty?" I asked feeling hesitation, I rather not know the answer then watch Minato get off scott-free.

"There's enough evidence against him, he's probably going to jail." Gaara assured.

"I'll read the charges, while you give the verdict." The judge said, everyone stood up.

"Abuse of four minors?"

"Guilty in second-degree."

"Isolation of four minors?"

"Guilty."

"Starvation?"

"Guilty."

"Possession of a gun when he lost his rights to own one?"

"Guilty."

"And finally, attempted murder?"

"Guilty your honor."

"Minato Namikaze I sentence you to life in prison." The judge banged the gavel and more camera flashes went off as Minato cursed.

He's going to jail... he's gone.

I was hugged tightly by Deidara when he decided we should have a 'family-hug'. I felt like jumping for joy, laughing something.

After our moment we left the court-house and watched Minato walk out with Yamato towards the police car.

"I'm getting the rest of the Akatsuki to throw another party only this time at the club!" Deidara exclaimed loudly.

"No! My hangover is still a bitch and their minors, we'll celebrate some other way." Temari replied. "But now where do we live?" She gestured to me, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"There's not enough room for the four of us and I already called mine and Kankuro's professors saying that we wanted a two week break, so now were stuck here." The female blonde said.

"Maybe we should sell the apartment, we can barely afford it now." Gaara suggested. "Plus the neighbors would cheer."

"Um..." I said, "Deidara, Kankuro, any ideas?"

"How about you stay with us!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei walked up to us.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" I asked, clutching my chest.

"We wanted to see what would happen, and I wanted to make sure my favorite student and ex-students were okay." Ah Iruka sensei always was a mother hen.

"And I wanted to see my old teacher before they take him away." Kakashi added, smiling at us, well I think he was smiling.

"He's over there Kakashi, and we don't want to be a burden Iruka," Temari said.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be a burden, besides if your having problems with your rent then I have to help." Iruka argued before thinking. "By the way Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya are coming too."

And that innocent statement caused an awkward silence.

"What?" He asked looking at our emotionless expressions.

"Its nothing, where are they?" Gaara asked changing the subject slightly.

"They're in my van, they'd be here if they weren't arguing about Icha-icha paradise." The brunette sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Oh okay Iruka-sensei, hey where's Kakashi-sensei?" I looked for a gravity-defying, white haired teacher in the crowd of people walking in and out of the court-house.

"Over there. I think he's talking to Minato," Deidara pointed to the pair by the car. Neither one looked thrilled to see each other and after a few seconds Minato was forced into the police car by a cop.

"I wonder what they were talking about." I muttered.

A few minutes later we went to Iruka's van where my principal and the perverted author-no, my _grandparents_ were standing side by side.

"Hey... Tsunade-hag, Pervy-sage." I greeted awkwardly, what was I supposed to say? 'Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa! We just threw our own dad in jail! How's life been treating you? Have you been to any retirement homes yet? Lose all your teeth yet?'

"Hello brat. So your dad's in jail now?" I nodded.

"Hey Jiraiya, Tsunade we need to talk." Temari said gaining their attention, including my teachers.

"About?" Pervy-sage asked.

"Family." Gaara said bluntly.

They looked shocked and looked at my cousin and siblings.

"I don't know how they know, un." Deidara defended putting his arms in front of him for protection.

"Kangaroo and I told Gaara who told Naruto," Temari said. "So basically it was a chain reaction, I guess that's how gossip spreads."

"Well," Jiraiya started. "This is awkward," then he grinned. "Nice to meet you I'm your grandpappy!"

Tsunade slapped his head lightly and rolled her eyes. "We would have told you but we thought you would get pissed and rage." She said.

"Wait your related to them and your their grandchildren." Iruka said, he looked like he was trying to process this but I can't blame him for being confused.

After a lot of talking and yelling we deiced that Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and I would live with our grandparents. Deidara went back to his apartment to 'convince' (force) Sasori to help us move and my sensei's left a little after my cousin. I wonder how Kiba will react when he finds out were moving. ("Take me with you! Hana might convince the dogs to eat me!")

At least I know we can live in a house and not worry about rent, and Tema and Kanku are staying for two weeks before they go back to Suna's university so that's a perk.

_'And I'll know they'll be okay after I'm gone.'_ I thought to myself.

...

Oh no! Naruto what are you planning on doing? Next chapter might be short and will have a cliffhanger so be happy I warned you. v.v  
And remember I said I didn't know much about what happens in court, at least I tried!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will come back next chapter. (And keep other reviewers from sending me to the flaming corner!)

Oh and for those who might not know Karura is the sand siblings mom and Yashamaru is their uncle. :3

See ya next time~! :D


	15. Meet the freaky family!

Hello readers! Okay I just watched 'Top 10 Scariest Disney Moments 1/2 and 2/2' on Youtube. Basically I went through realization, freaked out, had childhood scarred, and stayed up all night writing this. O.O Its times like this where I question the reason why I'm alive.

Other then my dying childhood memories, (anyone else remember Pinoccio's 'Pleasure Island' or Dumbo's pink stalker/freaky elephants?) lets continue with the story! ':D

...\O.O/...

No, no, no, no. The elephants. Just listen to the song playing in the backround and you'll lock the doors, windows and shoot every spray-painted elephant you see with a paint-ball gun.

I don't own Naruto Shippuden. :3

The warnings will forever be the same-wait WARNING, LONG CHAPTER AHEAD.

...

**Naruto's POV:**

When we got back to the apartment Gaara and I started packing our stuff, while Temari and Kankuro took Kuruma and Shukaku's things and put them in the van. I still don't know why Iruka-sensei is letting us use his van, especially since he has a 'no fighting or you will be thrown out of the vehicle' policy.

I threw my clothes in my suitcase. Despite how much I dislike my apartment I still grew up here and I don't even know what my grandparents house looks like. For all I know its a shack! And I still have to tell Kiba we're moving... that wont end well.

"Hrr," I looked behind me and saw Kuruma sitting on my bed sniffing my journal.

"Hey Kuru, you excited to leave?" I asked not expecting an answer. He just gave me a 'wtf, are you insane' look and growled lightly.

"I don't blame you, but look at the bright side, animals are actually _allowed_ where we're going to live." I said walking to the bed and putting the journal in my suitcase next to my sketch book.

"Hrr..."

"That's the spirit buddy!" I said loudly, picking up the confused fox and spinning him around. He hissed and jumped out of my arms.

"Fine be that way, stupid fox..." I muttered and smiled.

"Hey Naruto! Can you help me with this, un?"

"Okay Deidara! Seeya... Kyuubi." I waved, he glared at me and rolled his eyes. Strange fox. Strange, strange fox. I left my room and saw Deidara trying to lift the couch and Sasori watching him and carrying a medium-sized box. At least that explains why half of the couch is outside the apartment.

"Uh Deidara? I'm pretty sure Tsu-Grandma and Pervy sage have a couch." I said making the pair look at me.

"Thank you, a blonde with common sense." Sasori thought a-loud. "I've been trying to convince your idiotic cousin this for fourteen minutes."

"You counted danna?" My cousin looked at him like he was the idiot.

"Yes because I said I would give you ten minutes to try-and fail- to move the couch outside, you failed and now I'm waiting for you to come to your senses." The redhead said putting the box on the table.

"I know you how much you hate waiting but you wouldn't have to wait if you helped me move the damn couch, un!" Deidara stated. "Gah I swear Sasori you can be as cold and emotionless as one of your puppets."

"He's got a point." I said.

"In my defense, I don't want to move a couch." Sasori said in a montone voice.

"Ugh, see what I live with Naru?" The other blonde asked, stepping away from the couch. "Stupid cotton-filled bastard."

"Try being in a project with Sasuke Uchiha if you think my couch is a bastard," I replied.

"I hate Uchihas..." My cousin growled. Remind me not to invite him over when I have to work on the project.

_'Does it really matter anymore?' 'No but-you know what, nevermind.'_ I argued with the voice or myself, I can't tell anymore.

Now that I think about it, I wonder what's been happening at Konoha High.

"And I doubt they're fond of you either Dei," Sasori consoled and pat Deidara's head.

"I am not a dog!" He exclaimed loudly and picked up the box on the table. "I'm taking this to the van now, un!"

"...You finish packing your things, I'm going to make sure he doesn't go into someone else apartment." Sasori said after a moment of silence.

"Okay. BY the way, you should have a little faith in your boyfriend~" I said happily.

"Have you met your cousin? Or are we thinking of two completely different blondes with the same name and appearance?" He asked, eyes wide. I just noticed he was leaving.

"Hey! My family's not that bad!" I yelled at him as he left, earning a bang from the neighbors. "Sorry..."

"Why is the couch half-way out of the apartment?" Temari asked walking around said-seat and placed an empty box on the floor.

"Deidara wanted to take it with us." I answered, she rolled her eyes.

"That explains it, I swear there is some kind of drug in his clay, paint, markers or pencils. But if I'm right the drug is probably in his clay, you know 'cause he baisically only uses his clay." The college student said taking a pop can from the fridge.

"Do you really think Sasori would let Deidara put drugs in his clay?" I asked seriously.

"No but you know how Dei is not only a pyromaniac, art addict, but also a terrorist." She said just as seriously.

"He is not a terrorist, he just likes fireworks." I defended.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Besides those two probably smoke pot together or something when they don't wanna deal with each other or when Deidara feels like lighting something on fire." Temari replied, sipping the pepsi.

:Probably. I'm gonna finish packing my stuff then head to Kiba's." I informed.

"Alright, but if you come back with Kiba clinging to you, I have no choice but to kick him out." My sister said. I swear she gets angry/happy/and crazy when she drinks pop or alcohol.

"Or you could see Shikamaru." I suggested.

"Shika? Hmm, maybe." She looked like she was going into deep thought so I went back to my room to finish packing.

My room looked even more empty with half of my stuff in boxes and a suitcase. I grabbed my laptop and gently put it in the suitcase. I don't want it breaking even more.

"Hrr..."

"Still in here Kuruma? I guess you don't wanna leave home." I said scratching his ear, he purred in response.

"Well at least their house wont smell like mothballs... but it might smell like sake and blood. You know, 'cause of P-Grandpa's perverted nosebleeds." I feel like if I didn't add that my mind audience would think one of my grandparents are (crazy) killers.

I stooped scratching his ear and threw in the last of my things into my suitcase. I ran my hands through the suitcase to make sure I had everything, I continued this until I felt something smooth and cold.

Oh.

My new pistol.

You might be wondering 'how the hell did you get a gun!?' Honestly, I found it under my bed, either the police that were sent to look for evidence are retarded or they didn't give a fuck. So really you could blame the police or Minato for me having a gun.

And the reason why I'm taking it with me is... less then pleasant

I shook my head and buried the gun in one of my shirts and closed/locked the suitcase. I'll take it with me to Kiba's, give him the news, then put the suitcase in the van. Good plan right?

_'Well as long as I don't get glomped other then that, yeah its a good plan,'_ I mused.

I grabbed the handle of the suitcase and walked out of the room, with my fox following me. Temari looked up from her manga and raised an eyebrow.

"Going to Kiba's, and I'm gonna put this-" I lifted the suitcase. "-In the van."

"Okay, but Kuruma...?" She pointed to the fox.

"Is coming with me I guess." I said bluntly, "hey where's Shukaku?"

"I saw him go into Gaara's room. Well have fun at the circus." The blonde waved.

"I'm not going to a-nevermind, seeya Tema." I waved and left the apartment (avoiding the couch) and walked slowly towards KIba's apartment door.

I knocked on the door and heard a few crashes and a 'Its open!'. I opened the door sheepishly and saw Hana cleaning the kitchen while trying to keep her husky Piko from biting another dog.

"Hey Hana, do you want some help?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh hello Naruto, no I don't need any help-PIko stop biting Rin!- Kiba's in his room if you're looking for him. Good for nothing brother, probably jacking off or sleeping." I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part.

"Thanks I guess." I thanked and went to KIba's room. "Hey Kibbles! So you aren't masturbating like Hana thought you were!" I greeted, grinning like the devil.

The dog lover did a spit take and put down his soda. "She thought I was doing what!?"

"Masturbating." I stated bluntly, "or sleeping."

"Stupid sister." He muttered. "Meh I saw the news by the way. At least that bastard's in jail, now gimme a hug." Kiba spread his arms wide and grinned.

"Huggie..." I said and hugged him. I guess people thought I died if they saw the news about me getting shot. (I saw the news on the T.V in my hospital room.)

"You know people at school thought you were dead right?" He asked letting go. "And Hinata and Ino wouldn't stop crying."

"I had feeling people thought I was dead. And I don't wanna know about my cousin and friend crying because of me, Kibbles!" I said lightly hitting his head.

"Hey! If you're gonna blame anyone blame your stupid dad, Naru!" 'Kibbles' said rubbing his head.

"So why do you have a suitcase? Staying the night?" He questioned.

"Actually I'm... moving."I admitted.

"You're moving?" I nodded. "Aw man! That sucks, can I come with you? Hana might kill me if no one's here to hep me out," He pleaded.

"I'm all for it but I doubt my Grandma or Grandma would be thrilled." I said rolling my eyes at the thought of my new grandparents.

"Grandparents? Who are they and why wouldn't they want me to live with you and your siblings? I'm loveable!" He bragged.

"I know, I know but my Grandparents, and remember they're related to me biologically, are Tsunade-hag and Pervy sage, er Jiraiya." I corrected.

"Seriously? Man, well that explains why they both have a soft spot for you." Kiba scratched his head. "But I didn't think you'd be related to them."

"Yeah I know," I sighed. "And the worst part is Gaara and I only found out yesterday, but Temari and Kankuro already knew."

"Fuck," Kiba swore. "I would say I know the feeling but you know I don't. Unless you count finding out I had a evil sister known as Hana when I was four."

"I'd count it but we were to young to understand in my mind." I replied.

We spent an hour talking about whatever came to mind and played GTA 5 until I had o leave before Temari came and dragged me away... Are all older sisters evil?

"Seeya Kiba, Hana." I waved.

"You're _sure_ this is the right address?" Kiba asked for the upteenth time holding out the paper I gave him.

"Yes Kiba, we've been going over this for way to long." I said rolling my blue eyes, he pouted.

"Sorry its just I wanna know so I can visit and not get yelled at by some random person." He defended.

"Oh shut it Kiba, let Naruto leave he's not going to die anytime soon." Hana comforted.

I mentally winced at that. "Y-yeah Kiba, so calm down, I'll see you at school tomorrow anyways." I cursed myself for stuttering.

"Fine," the brunette said in defeat and crossed his arms. "Oh and don't be surprised tomorrow if people in our home room act... differently." Kiba looked like he wanted to ask me something else but I guess he decided not too.

_'I wonder what he wanted to ask?'_ I wondered._ 'Wait. What about our classmates?'_

"Huh? Uh okay." I shrugged, "Bye." I left walked away from the apatrtment hearing the door close.

***Time skip***

**Third person POV:**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"Its only been five minutes since we left and you've asked that every two seconds." Tsunade exaggerated.

"Well sorry for being bored!" The younger blonde argued.

"If you two don't stop arguing soon I'm pulling over." Jiraiya yelled over the heavy metal music coming from Gaara's I-pod.

"Should we stop them before they rip out each other's throats?" Kankuro asked quietly.

"Hrr."

"Sssss, hrr."

The seating arrangement was not well thought. In stead of Gaara and Naruto sitting in the back, with Temari and Kankuro sitting in the middle, and Tsunade and Jiraiya sitting in the front. It was Naruto and Tsunade sitting in the middle row, Jiraiya and Gaara sitting in the front, and Temari and Kankuro sitting in the back with Kuruma and Shukaku.

"No I'm sure they'll be fine." Temari said trying to convince her self more then her brother.

_'Who am I kidding? They need to seperate, now. And can someone get Shukaku to stop scratching my feet!?'_ The college student thought biting her lip. Looks like a certain raccoon needed a nail clip.

"Fine! Gaara can I have one of your earbuds?" Naruto asked glaring at the woman beside him.

The redhead looked at him and nodded. "Why not?" He gave Naruto the left ear bud. and turned down the volume. (Which was on full blast.)

"Thanks." The blonde thanked,_ 'Panic at the disco, why am I not surprised?'_ He thought smiling while humming the lyrics. _'If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies make room! We're taking over, here.'_

"Thank God." Jiraiya sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to go deaf."

The rest of the ride was silent (save for the music) until about fourteen minutes passed.

"We're home!" Jiraiya stated smiling.

The house was medium sized and was actually in a nice neighborhood without homeless people or child theives walking on the streets. The outside was of the house was pretty nice, it evn had a maple tree outside of it and a rock that looked like a giant foot.

"Nice house," Temari complimented.

"Thank you." Tsunade and Jiraiya said in unison.

"Hey...! Family, un!" Deidara waved at them from the outside of his and Sasori's black infiniti.

Sasori got out of their car holding two boxes. "We got the rest of your things from your apartment."

Kankuro got out of the van first with the rest of the passengers following. "Thanks!" He said and he and Jiraiya started taking boxes from the van. There were only eight boxes (if you include the two Sasori had in his hands) in total. After all the four siblings didn't have much.

"Oh we-I-made you a congratulations clay sculpture for well, plenty of things." Deidara added, rummaging through his car for the sculpture. "Here it is!"

It was a semi-large blue, purple, red and orange bird made to look like its flying. It was more colorful them most of Deidara's creations and had a stand for it since it was 'flying' it couldn't stand on it own. Engraved in the left wing of the bird was 'Fly free', and engraved on the stand was 'To my strange family, congratulations, un!'

'It looks amazing Deidara!" Naruto said looking at it closely and ran up to Deidara.

"Thanks!" The older blonde grinned and handed Naruto the sculpture. "Finding colored clay is not as easy as everyone thinks you know," he added.

"I'm surprised you didn't make your own clay again." Temari said looking at the bird statue.

"Hey Gaara you're going to be going to school with Naruto until you graduate from now on." Tsunade said to the redhead watching the three blondes converse.

"I am?" She nodded. "Gaara thought about his options, seeing he had none he nodded. "Alright."

It only took two hours to get each Uzumaki sibling settled in and unpacked. Deidara's sculpture was placed on a table in the middle of the living room in front of a window.

"Gah... I'm hungry." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"We'll get ramen later. I'm tired." Temari said putting a pillow over her head. (The inside of the house looked almost like Naruto's house in Road to Ninja,only it was more modern. Basically it had a T.V.)

_"One by one we bite the dust, we kick the bucket and begin to rust. Give up the ghost when your number's up, we all fall down-"_

"Hello?" Gaara answered his cellphone before either of his grandparent's could question him.

_'Yo Gaara!"_ Killer Bee greeted. Naruto gave Bee his youngest older brother and his phone numbers in case he wanted to call them for something.

_"Give me the phone Bee!"_ A female yelled in the phone, causing Gaara to move the phone from his ear.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Bee and some loud girl." Gaara answered.

_"Fuu! Don't touch my wicked song book!"_

_"There is nothing wicked about it except for your horrible songs!"_

_"Not you too Yugito! You and Fuu are the worst pair in the Jinchuuriki, yeah!"_

More arguing and yelling continued until Naruto spoke up. "Can you stop fighting!?"

_"Hey yo Naruto! Everyone in Konoha said you were dead!"_ Killer Bee rhymed.

"Hey Bee! Who are those people you were arguing with?" The blonde asked, taking the phone from Gaara and put it on speaker.

_"Oh! Fuu and Yugito, two members of the jinchuuriki~"_ Killer Bee sang

A loud thump and static was heard until someone else spoke.

_"Hello Naruto and Gaara right? My name is Utaka, Bee was going to tell you that if you want to join the jinchuuriki you should go to-"_ he paused. _"-the old game store near the Konoha high in an hour."_

"Hmm," Naruto looked at his brother who nodded. "Alright we'll be there."

Another thump was heard and this time a girl picked up.

_"Great! See ya there rookies! By the way I'm Fuu!"_ Fuu hung up after that.

"That girl is loud and hyper... Naruto I found your next best friend." Gaara joked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde asked crossing his arms.

"Have fun with your new friends, I'm staying here." Temari said as they left the house, closing the door behind them. "Goodbye to you too."

***Time skip***

"I wonder why they wanted us to come here..." Naruto mused, Gaara checked the time on his phone, 7:04 p.m.

"Should we go in?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know, maybe." His companion shrugged, unknown to them a green haired girl was sneaking up behind them.

"Hello!" She yelled over their shoulders making them both jump. "And yes we should go in!"

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked backing away from the girl. She looked like she was near Naruto and Gaara's ages, she had orange eyes, light green shoulder-length hair, and she was wearing a white and red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Fuu, the seventh member of the jinchuuriki!" She stated proudly. Naruto and Gaara visibly sweat dropped.

"Oh, I'm Naruto and this is my older brother Gaara. We're new members of the jinchuuriki," Naruto said.

"Hello," Gaara waved.

"Nice to meet ya! Come on I'll introduce you to the other members." She said calming down slightly, Fuu grabbed both of the brothers arms and dragged them in the old game store.

"Everyone! The fresh meat has arrived, introduce yourselves!" Fuu announced loudly. Most of the things from when the building was an actual store was still here. The counter, game consoles, and video game racks were still in place, the rest of the things were new. (The desk, T.V, nine chairs, and the vivid drawings on the wall.)

"I'm Roushi, hello." A teenager(1) with red hair and a growing moustache greeted.

"You know I'm Killer Bee! Naruto, Gaara konichiwa!" Bee continued rapping until a blonde girl hit his head.

"Idiot. I'm Yugito." She said looking at Naruto and Gaara.

"I'm Yagura, nice to meet you!" A short blonde boy said happily.

"I'm Han." A late teen wearing a large hat and mask said tipping the hat slightly.

"And I'm Utaka." A brunette holding a flute waved at them.

"You have now met the Jinchuuriki, you should be proud of yourselves!" Fuu said happily.

"I feel something, but I don't think its pride." Naruto muttered.

"Then make it pride, she might start screaming if she hears you." Gaara said quietly, his brother nodded.

"So what is the Jinchuuriki anyways? I know its a club-" Naruto was cut off.

"We are not a club! We're a group of friends, outcasts and epic people who people are just jelous of." Fuu exclaimed.

"Calm down Fuu." Yagura scolded, "but yeah, that's basically what we are."

"Not to mention 'school freaks'," Utaka muttered.

"Outcasts and freaks? I hate to admit it but me and Gaara might in pretty well here." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Its sucks to say but you're not wrong," Gaara replied.

"That's okay, we're all outcasts and freaks but at least we're a family of freaks." Yugito said grabbing the T.V remote from Han and changed the channel.

"I was watching that." He glared at her.

"To bad." She stuck her tongue out at him.

An hour or so passed by and surprisingly Naruto and Gaara became apart of the 'family' pretty quickly. They found out that Fuu and Utaka started the Jinchuuriki, they were both thrown out of their home towns and came to Konoha. They were both social outcasts until they met and started the Jinchuuriki, slowly more members appeared and now there were nine members.(2)

Gaara and Naruto went back to their new home and were dead tired. Gaara sluggishly went to his room and Naruto did the same.

Naruto's room was painted a light orange with a double bed pushed against the far wall. His laptop was on a desk in the corner of the room, his clothes were in his closet, phone on the desk (as well as a lamp), and his pistol was still in his suitcase.

_'Now or Never, I guess...'_ The blonde thought and unzipped his suitcase. He pulled out the gun and paced it at his temple.

_'Don't do this! Your life is getting better, you've made friends, you can't abandon your siblings! Imagine how they would feel if you killed yourself!'_ The reasonable voice screamed in his head.

Naruto stared blankly at the wall and thought for a moment before a tear fell from his left eye. He put the gun down and grabbed something else from his suitcase. A suicide note.

_'To my family and friends, I'm sorry I hurt you but I couldn't take it, the voices, the pain, the insults, the pressure, the torment, the abuse, everything. I just couldn't take it. I know this is selfish but we all do bad things in our lives, I'm a murderer after all. I hope you live good lives and maybe we could see each other in the afterlife one day. Again I'm sorry but I need to do this.'_

Naruto put the paper on his bed, picked up the gun, and placed it at his temple again.

_'I'm sorry, I'm not afraid to die.'_ He thought before he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

_..._

You guys must really hate me, Sorry don't worry this is not the end thought I swear! ':D Please don't kill me, remember I'm the authoress! *Holds up spork* This is my shield/weapon you can't kill me now.

(1) All of the jinchuuriki are teenagers in this story so Yugito isn't in her twenties and Han and Roushi aren't near forty. At least I think that's near how old they are...

(2) Utaka and Fuu (in the anime and manga) are supposedly thrown out of their villages so I did something similar to that. :3

By the way should I do something for each jinchuuriki? Like explain their backgrounds in a chapter or something? (The AU ones not the canon ones.)

Anyways you know the drill, review, favorite, follow, do whatever you want guys! I hope you come back to read the next chapter, see ya~! :D


End file.
